Here's To Freedom (Edward Kenway)
by Irisfox0
Summary: Mercy Barstow, daughter to a rich man in charge of a lot of parties and hanging pirates. In search of freedom, she plans to set off for three days, and to simply return, knowing that her dream had been fulfilled. But things don't go quite as planned... Edward x OC
1. Chapter 1- First Taste of Freedom

_**So I decided to write an Edward Kenway fanfic cos why not?! XD**_

_**Also this chapter is pretty short, but the others will be longer ;P**_

**Chapter 1- First Taste of Freedom**

"Back straight, Mercy," My sophisticated father tipped his head in disappointment. My maid, whose Spanish name I tend to forget, yanked on the strings of my corset which layed upon a very spacious white blouse. I winced in every yank, my breaths becoming shorter and shorter.

"F-father, I can't..." I gasped as my maid finished pulling, my corset now stuck to my body, shrinking it, if anything. "I can't breathe," I panted, trying to somehow pull my stomach in, but it was already forcing it in further than it should be.

"Shut up, you look decent," He scoffed, scowling at me. I rolled my eyes and scowled at my reflection as my maid braided my chocolate brunette hair into a long plait.

We were going to a stupid meeting with important people, and I was being forced to tag along.  
"Please, I don't want to go," I whined, giving him a begging look; he was silent for a moment, but then came back to his senses.

"Unless you want to be harassed by dirty, low... commoners or pirates, I suggest you purse your lips shut and do as you say,"

"But-"

"Mercy,"

"Fath-"

"Mercy,"

"Plea-"

"Mercy!" He yelled, slamming his fist on a nearby surface of my room. "This is important for me, and besides, you're coming with me, for your own safety,"

"But it's a stupid party," I arched my back and raised an eyebrow at him.

"Don't you dare use that language young lady! And keep your back straight, the cords will snap on your corset," He sighed, putting on a fake white pony-tailed wig, which made him look ridiculous.

I growled under my breath as the maid left us two alone. "The cords on my corset wouldn't snap if I wasn't wearing it in the first place!" I stood up, looking down at myself. "Look at what I'm wearing! I may as well be strangled to death as it's how I feel now!" I pointed to my blue coloured corset, covered with floral patterns, and my long skirt, which had one of those silly cage-like things that went under it to keep the skirt in place. And the heels I was wearing? I could barely walk in them. "I feel like a fool! I look like a fool! God damn it, I may as well act like one too!" I spat, but I covered my mouth as I remembered he didn't appreciate me using God's name to cuss.

"Mercy, you do not look foolish, you look decent, and I'm sure you will have young men looking your way," He said emotionless as he left my room. I sighed and scowled at my reflection in the mirror.  
I didn't want this. I didn't want to be a daddy's girl, I wanted to live freely, I wanted to run to the end of the world and back, to just... live. But that stupid old man just stopped me.

Hello, I'm nineteen, I'm a woman now.

I looked out of my window, in to the beautiful land of Havana, the pearly sands, the aqua waters, the sun shining constantly; truth was, I'd never set foot in sand or sea before. And I wanted to.

And I planned that today was the day.

It was already evening, and the party would start soon, so I could leave when it's dark, and maybe just... leave?

I smiled at myself in the mirror. Chin up, Mercy, you've got a lot to look forward to.

"Mercy, get out of the carriage," My father glared at me, and I stubbornly hesitated, but sighed and hopped out, not very lady like, and I got looks from people, some were acquaintances of my father, some just high standard snobby people who possibly hate me for just being myself. My father widened his eyes in embarrassment as if to tell me to stop, but remembering my plan for later, I just decided to go with it.

"I'm sorry," I said sweetly as I straightened my back. He rolled his eyes as he turned around, leading me into a massive castle-like building, and the first thing my eyes laid on was a massive buffet.

And there were hundreds of rich snobby people there, but the buffet. Oh, my, the buffet.

"Mercy," My father snapped his fingers as I followed him to a small group of fancy business leading people. Many of the nen wore ridiculous wigs like my father's, and I was tempted to see how he'd react if I just tore it from his head and ran. "...This is my daughter, Mercy, Mercy, this is the delightful people I talked to you about," My father introduced me to his little wig-wearing posse.

"What delightful people?" I replied stupidly, trying not to laugh.

"Mercy...!" My father hissed, as I faked an apologetic look.

Looking around, I noticed the buffet had almost everything. Apples, cakes, pie... and even rum.  
I'd never tried rum, but since it was an alcoholic drink that leaves a sting, I really wanted to try it someday. Too bad I'm stuck with these strange wig wearing people.

"Eh... father, I'm going to go and taste a bit of food, if you'd excuse me," I nearly whispered, but he waved his hand as if to shoo me, which is exactly what I did anyway.

Walking up to the gargantuan table smothered in perfectly prepared food, I felt a rumble in my stomach.

Oh, I was gonna love this.

I took a few slices of blood red apples, juicy and sweet, and I'm not just sugar coating it, either. The peaches were soft and tender, and the cake was spongy and moist, and by the first bite of my small pie, cranberry sauce was oozing out of the perfectly cooked pastry. It wasn't until I finished that I was sucking the sauces from the ends of my fingers like a child, and many people stared at me, horrifically astonished. I froze in the middle of licking off some butter cream off the tip of my thumb and pulled it straight out, innocently smiling and wiping my hands in my dress as I strolled away without a care, cursing under my breath.

As I walked away, a young man, possibly a few years older than me, took my hand and politely asked, "May I have this dance?"

And as if on cue, violins started to play and I smiled at the boy, he smiled back.

With a sunny grin still on my face, I shook my head and said, "No.", still grinning. I let go of his hand and wiped the rest of some strawberry sauce on his clean suit, and walked away merrily.

Freedom and rebellion is fun!

I looked outside a vastly large window and saw that it was fairly dark, but checked a clock adorned with Roman numerals to check; just passed ten o' clock.

I confidently walked up to my father and innocently patted his shoulder, and he gave me an irritated look as he turned. "Yes, dear?"

"Um... if you'll excuse me, where are the bathrooms?" I mumbled in embarrassment.

"Outside, around the corner, darling," He said, shooing me off again. I faked a smile, just as he faked his kindness and set outside, breathing in the fresh air of Havana.

I took a quick trip to the bathroom, somehow managing to remove the stupid cage skirt holder thing, and I managed to loosen my corset slightly.

I stepped out, and I sighed contently to myself, and started walking away from that pristine, posh wig wearing palace of theirs.

I cannot believe I'm doing it. I'm running away! I'm running away!

As I was strolling down the cobblestone pathed streets, I felt the heel of my stupid shoe get stuck inbetween. I tugged it out, and took the other one off, then happily kicked it to the side of the road, happily walking in bare feet.

It wasn't a while until I passed a bar, and just as I was about to pass by as if I didn't even notice it.

But I smelt it.

Rum.

Rum, rum, rum, lots and lots of that spiked alcoholic sweetness.

I hesitated and thought stupidly about the consequences, but I stepped through the entrance anyway, preparing myself for the strange glares I'd get.

Nobody barely noticed me, because it was absolutely bursting with life! There were handsome men with women hanging from his sides, prostitutes with men trying to cause a heroic scene with them, loud mouthed men without a care in the world and then there were the kind of people who had their head hung low, with a bottle of rum in their hand.

I walked up to the bar, hesitating for a second, but I shyly asked for some rum, and when I took a sip, my tastebuds were bursting, my eyes were wincing, and my throat stung, but I still continued to drink more, it was amazing.

After a while, I noticed some wig wearing men in white suits trimmed with blue walk in, and started to yell and ruin everybidy's night by clearing tables, and a lot of people took off and left, knowing there'd be trouble. I decided to stay and witness what was about to happen, I was excited that I finally got to experience some chaos and... adventure? Eh, I don't know.

From the corner of the bar, I saw the bartender make a toast to everyone, but suddenly smashed the glass around someone's head, and as if on cue, everyone started brawling. I stood in the corner, watching in awe, with a half smile on my face. It was like a scene from the books I'd read as a child, where pirates and the commoners would fight, and it just seemed to amaze me, even though piracy was a crime.

I saw a white hooded man walk through all of this chaos as if it were a walk in the park, sometimes smashing people's heads or stabbing them, whatever. It left an astonished look on my face, the way he just casually let people come towards him and then suddenly they'd be down. I prayed to see under his hood, and as if by a miracle, somebody yanked it off, but he elbowed them in the face, and I heard a smash of a breaking bone. I couldn't see much of his face, but his hair was a mixture of brown and blonde.

Suddenly, he got into a sword fight, and I noticed myself inching closer as I watched, barely even noticing it myself. He was disarmed, and as if I was mentally programmed to do it, I grabbed the nearest glass bottle and stood behind the enemy, and smashed it against his head, causing him to fall unconscious. I saw the man, but before I got to take in his face, he pulled his hood back on and muttered a "Thank you" as he took his sword and rushed out of the bar, leaving me stood there with my mouth open in awe.

I was smiling. It was amazing, but I had to run, and quick.

As I ran, I saw a slight flash of pearl white jump off a roof, but I had to ignore it because I felt a sharp pain in my neck, and I pulled out a dart dripping with clear liquid. I sighed, knowing that my night would be somehow ruined, but it was only a tiny spike, so I set off.

I tried heading in the direction the hooded man went to, but it was difficult since he hadn't left any tracks.  
I found myself walking down an alleyway, and I found a small iron broach on the floor, it was a simply designed skull with spikes around it. I couldn't just assume it was the hooded man's possession, but I kept it anyways since I liked it.

All of a sudden, I stumbled against the wall, and forced a giggle of embarrassment, but I felt numb and stupendously tired.

"W-whoopsie," I mumbled to myself as I tried walking, but I lost balance and almost fell, but I felt a sleeved arm catch me, but when I looked back up, I saw nothing, and I noticed that I was on the floor, getting my blue skirt dirty.

As if I cared.

"Ugh..." I groaned as I attempted to stand, but I felt weak. There was something in that dart... a sleeping tonic.

Before I shut my eyes, I saw a flash of white and I was lifted from the ground, then I felt nothing.

**_This was so cheesy ugh nope_**


	2. Chapter 2- The Hooded Man

**Chapter 2- The Hooded Man**

All was dark.

I could feel a soft blanket underneath me, and clenching my fists, I held a part of it as I tried to ignore the pain in my head. I heard footsteps on some wooden floors come closer, but my head hurt too much to care.

I groaned in pain as I sat up, gripping my head with my hands, and I slowly opened my eyes, but all I saw were blurrs.

I felt someone gently touch my arm, but my eyes adjusted to the light, and I was face to... hood with the hooded man.

I squealed and pushed him away, backing up against the top end of the bed. I stared at him for a few seconds, before mumbling a few words of apology.

I could see his lips adjust to a grin and he held up his hands in surrender, as if he was telling me he meant to harm. "Hey, hey, don't worry,"

"W-who are you?" I stammered, trying to look under his hood.

"I'd prefer to know who you are first, lass," He leant against the nearest wall, but I watched him carefully.

"M-Mercy," I stammered my name shyly.

"Mercy...?"

"Barstow... Mercy Barstow..." I kept on trying to look under his hood. "Why are you wearing that hood?"

He pulled it down to reveal the most beautiful face I'd ever laid my eyes on. He had sapphire blue eyes, and a perfect jawline, and it almost made me faint. "It's just fun to be a secret," He smiled childishly. "Kenway. Edward Kenway." He introduced himself.

"Oh..." I mumbled. "Where am I, exactly?"

"In a rental room by the bar," He casually said, "Y'know, the one from la-"

"Yes, I know," I said, but I realized it sounded like I was interrupting him rudely or something. "Sorry, I'm not... quite feeling myself,"

"Not a surprise, you've been out cold for a whole day,"

I gasped quietly. "H-has anyone been looking for me?"

"I don't know. Why?" He asked, not worriedly or curiously, just nosy.

"No, it's nothing, never mind," I looked down and shook my head. "I'm just... out for some freedom and prefer not to be stopped,"

"You ran away?"

"I plan on returning, but... I shouldn't be telling you this," I slowly stood up, all the numbness sinking to my toes, then it vanished. "Thank you for your help, anyway," I walked towards the door, but he stood in the way.

"You don't plan on coming back?" Edward asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I'd be a burden to you. Anyways, why would you care?" I asked sadly, but hoping I didn't look like I wanted attention.

"What made you think you'd be a burden?" He asked, trying to lengthen the conversation to make me stay, I think.

"You... you only helped me when I fell, I surely have to more meaning in your personal life than that, right?" I suspiciously asked, pushing him aside, but he stubbornly stood there, not letting me through.  
"Ah... you, uh, you helped me back at the bar, I should return the favour," He faked a smile.

"You did, by putting me here. Now we have no more purpose for one another," I said, as he finally gave up and stepped aside, and I walked out of the door, without saying a word to him.

"Wait...!" Edward held my wrist, and I tilted my head to look at him. I glared at him as he stayed silent, looking at me in the eyes. "S-surely you were out for a reason. Or maybe you have something you need to fulfill? Maybe I could... help you? I know my way around here, plus the people in it, I bet there's something you need, yeah?"

I froze and looked to the floor. All I wanted was a bit of an adventure, just a bit of freedom. Could someone like him possibly just give that to me? Or help me achieve it? I was nineteen, it was about damn time I got my freedom instead of being locked indoors playing chess with my father all day.

"Y-you wouldn't be able to..." My voice drifted off as I yanked my wrist back. "I'm sorry. I hope we'll meet again, but... I have to go," I walked outdoors, as he followed frantically.

"Oh, come on, surely there's som-"

"There is, you just wouldn't be able to help it happen, that's all," I tried ignoring him, but he walked right beside me through the streets, and I didn't want to cause a scene infront of everyone.

"Have you ever heard the saying 'anything's possible'?" He asked, standing infront of me so I stopped walking for a brief moment.

"Yes, I have, but it never really worked out for me," I pushed him aside by the shoulder, "Now if you'd excuse me, I have people to hide from and a dream to fulfill, so I bid you good day," I sassily said as I marched forward.

"But-!"

"Farewell, Mr. Kenway!" I said, without looking back, but I did sneak a little peek, and he was nowhere to be found.

Oh, well.

It wasn't like he could help me achieve my dreams or anything, anyway.

I really wanted food, but all of 'my' money was back at home, but if I stepped foot in my home, and saw my father, well... what could I say? 'Oh, sorry, I'm just gonna disobey you and try and gain my own freedom, you don't have a say in it'?

I looked down at my clothes, they were getting pretty scruffy now, and I was dying to take this stupid corset off.

Couldn't I just... pickpocket someone...? No, I couldn't steal, that's a cowardly idea. Pirates steal, ladies don't.

_But pirates have __**freedom**__, Mercy._

_Plus, you're not much of a lady that everyone expects you to be._

I brushed off any thoughts that didn't connect to my safety or living, I was starving, with no shoes on and a dirty dress. And to top it all off, I forgot to bring money to get all of the above.

Great.

My stomach growled at me, as if it were trying to beg for food. I looked around me, there were a lot of people, some women who were just wearing plain dresses, some men in uniform, some rich, some poor... some with money. And food, and shoes, and decent clothes. It made me sigh, but making me feel all sad and sorry for myself wasn't gonna get me anywhere, I had to do something.

Maybe pick pocketing wouldn't be all wrong... I'm just borrowing money without returning it.

I looked around, and cursed under my breath as my stomach growled again. I ignored it and stared at any person with something that would be easy to take, that could be sold, I guess. I remembered that I had a pearl and diamond adorned necklace, it was my mother's, but I'm sure she'd like me to have my freedom... so maybe she'd let me just sell it for a second. There was probably a pawn shop around somewhere. Whilst finding it, I should maybe 'borrow' some money, right?

I saw a man with a small pouch attached to his belt, and I was sure it had money in it or something. Well, I hoped. We'll just have to see.

I hesitated at first, looked around me, then followed him, keeping my distance so he wouldn't catch me, but staying close so I wouldn't lose him. He turned a corner, and ended up walking into a secluded alley. He'd notice me for sure.

I quickly snatched the pouch from his belt, and as soon as I heard him yell 'thief', I legged it, running down the street, and I smiled at how free I felt. I was running all over the place. I felt the adrenaline rush through me and I smiled even wider, looking behind me to see more people join in the chase, but somehow I felt faster than them, I thought I was faster than them, and I hoped I was.

I stopped for a brief second when I saw two turnings, and thinking quickly, I took the left path, not really caring what was down there. I slowed down to a jog when I though they'd gone, and surely, they had. I leant against a wall, panting and smiling proudly. As I concentrated on catching my breath, I checked in the tiny pouch, and inside was quite a bit of money, enough for food, at least.

I pulled out the ribbon that was keeping my braid in place and shook my head, letting my dark brown locks loosen out and curl over my shoulders. I looked around to see if there was anyone around, before loosening the cords on my corset, and I let out a deep exhale of relief. Being able to breathe slightly better felt phenomenal. My feet felt sore from running, but I felt so upbeat and excited to actually care, and all I actually cared about was my stomach, so I decided to slowly set off, and this time, I tried not to attract so much attention; I didn't want to get found or caught by my father just yet.

Eventually, I stopped by an outdoor bar, with a few tables scattered around, so it didn't look like one entire restaurant, just scattered tables, so you couldn't really tell where it started and where it stopped.

I ended up awkwardly ordering some bread and a little fruit, I mean, I had to save some money for after, it was already evening.

Halfway through eating an apple, I saw a hooded figure by the bar, and I hoped he hadn't noticed me, I hoped he wouldn't either. I bent my head down, trying not to look in his direction. Maybe he wouldn't notice me with my hair down...?

Mercy, that's ridiculous.

I let my hair shade my face, closing my eyes and praying he wouldn't see me. It was only a minute until I wanted to look up, but all of that changed once I heard screams.

I swifted my head to the side to see a dead body of a wealthy looking man drop, and running from the scene was Edward, which made me wonder what was going on, and who he was exactly. Was he actually the simple 'gentleman' he seemed to be? I highly doubt it, I wouldn't trust anyone at a first glance, and especially not... well... a man that so happened to be nice enough to put me down on a bed next to a bar full of drunks.

If you understand my suspicion.

Plus he constantly wore a hood, and said 'he likes to be a secret'. He acted like a criminal, and who could trust a criminal these days?

I slowly stood up, wanting to escape all the chaos that was building around me, I only planned to have three days of freedom, and I sure as Hell wasn't gonna spend it wasting my time being all curious about some hooded man I didn't even want to see again.

I decided to make my way and try and find a place where I could sell this necklace, or at least find someone I could sell it to.

I made sure to observe every little detail of Havana, it was such a beautiful place, and I hadn't been outside to see it freely before, to just walk wherever I wanted to, whenever I wanted to. My father was really protective of me, and for the hundredth time, I never. Got to go. Outdoors.

I heard someone behind me yelling "Lass!", as if trying to grab my attention. I turned around to see a decent looking man, with a few sets of jewelry in some boxes that were placed carefully in his hands.

What a coincidence.

"Would you like to buy any of these necklaces, miss? Surely one of these necklaces will suit you perfectly, a beautiful woman like you would-"

I cut him off, I hated it when people sweet talked me. "I'm sorry, but I'm wondering how much you'd give me for..." I pulled off my pearl and diamond necklace and held infront of his face. "...This?"

His eyes lit up, like a child on Christmas morning. He stared at it with desire, and reached out for it, but I pulled it back. "That is a very... wonderful piece of jewelry you have there... may I keep it?"

"Not for free, no," I shook my head stubbornly, pushing a piece of hair behind my shoulders. He glared at me, as if trying to start a staring contest, so I mimicked him, glaring back until our faces weren't that far apart. He sighed and gave up, showing off the jewelry he had.

"How many of these would you like?"

"I think you misunderstand, I need the money, not some more worthless jewelry,"

"Worthless? I'll have you know that some of these used to belong to people of very high standards, and-"

"Is there anywhere that I could sell them then? A pawn shop, maybe?" I lowered my stubborn tone and tried to sound reasonable.

"Yes, next to the tavern down that street over there," He pointed to the street in the distance, and I squinted my eyes. I couldn't exactly see it, but I'd just have to take his word for it.

I stared down at the stringed pearls and diamonds, then to the boxes filled with gold, silver and gemstone jewelry in his hands. I squeezed my mother's necklace tightly before handing it to him, as he passed me over both boxes.

"Thank you, ma'am, I really appreciate it," He grinned, holding the diamonds close to his face, examining them; he almost looked in love.

"Look after that, mind, you wouldn't believe how much that means to me," I warned, closing both the boxes tight.

"Yeah, sure, now you have a great day. Next to the tavern, alright?" He rushed as he walked off, laughing heartily. I still couldn't believe he'd trade all his jewelry for a single pearl necklace. What was so great about it, anyway?

I regretted it instantly. "Sorry, mother," I whispered as I looked up to the clouds. But I had no time to be wallowing in self-pity, so I rushed through the crowds of people, trying to get over to the place the seller pointed to as soon as possible.

On my way, I felt like someone was watching me, following me, almost, and I always had the urge to look behind me, though nobody was there. I shrugged and carried on, but as soon as I reached the pawn shop, that indeed, to my surprise, actually did exist, I found that it was shut already. It was getting pretty dark, I guess.

Great, you just walked all the way here for nothing. And guess what, Mercy? You're gonna have to walk all the way back.

I whimpered, I kinda forgot where to go to get back to the place next to the tavern. Y'know, the other one.

Why were there so many taverns in Havana?

From the corner of my eye, I saw a flash of white, and I looked up on the roof to see it vanish, but it looked like it was vanishing... to somewhere. I could see the top of a white hood appear on rooftops now and again.

What was that Kenway guy's problem?!

I decided to follow where I could see the top of his hood, 'cause I needed to talk to him sooner or later, if he was gonna follow me around all the time.

After a while of walking to follow him, he started to move quicker, and in different directions, so I had to grip the boxes tightly in my palms so they wouldn't slip when I ran. He jumped from one roof to another, making me turn on my heel quickly, and sooner my heels felt numb, but I just had to follow him.

Okay, this is getting really annoying.

I suddenly didn't see any sight of him anymore, and I stopped, panting heavily. "Okay... what do you want wi-" I stopped talking as I realized where I was, back at the cabin next to the tavern. The one I woke up in.

So that's his game.

I slowly stepped over to the door, gently setting my finger on the handle, before looking around, then opening the door. I poked my head inside, to see a lit candle on the bedside table, and a small bowl of grapes. I couldn't help but laugh a bit, how everything was all prepared, I felt special, in a way. I closed the door before I decided that I'd be staying.

I set the two boxes of jewelry down on a small desk against the wall, and I noticed there was a mirror there, too. I moved the candle to the desk so I got a better lighting, and I looked at my reflection.

So I looked scruffy.

My hair was all wavy, but it looked really knotted at the same time. The hem of my dress was torn where all the thread had worn out, and the bottom was covered in dirt. My bare feet were bright red and covered in dirt, but I didn't really care too much about it, since they were so numb. My cheeks were a bright red where I'd been running and spending all day in the sun, and I slightly laughed at how scruffy I looked. My father would've screamed at me, maybe even hit me if he ever saw me look like this. But I grinned at myself still, this was my first day of total freedom, and it felt amazing.

I scowled at my corset, and happily did something I'd been dying to do the whole day;

I untied all of the strings that held the fabric together, and when that damn thing was off, I exhaled so deeply, and it felt tremendously good. It was like I had something wrapped around my lungs all day, and when I got it off, I felt... oh my God!

I looked out the tiny window, it looked pretty dark now, so I decided that I'd need some rest.

I decided I'd just have to sleep in what I already wore, since I didn't really have anything else. I blew out the candle on the desk quickly and climbed into bed, and I sighed immediately at the feeling of the cold blankets against my skin, and I eventually fell asleep.

**_Again, this chapter is as rubbish and as cheesy as the last *flies into the sun*_**


	3. Chapter 3- Aquaintances, Mr Kenway

**Chapter 3- Acquaintances, Mr. Kenway**

I woke up to a loud crashing noise, which made me groan loudly. I was tired beyond words, I wasn't in the mood to be woken up. I slowly opened my eyes, and I could see it was very bright outside. Considering there wasn't a lot of noise outside, I assumed it was pretty early too.

I heard it again, sound of coins dropping. I sat up and rubbed my eyes, before looking over to the desk on the other side of the room. I saw Edward picking up coins, and placing them on the desk.

"Woah, this room's occupied," I said sarcastically, pulling the blanket up over my chest, even though I was fully clothes.

"I was going to let you wake up to a nice surprise, but..." Edward smirked. "I guess you have, I mean look at me," He showed off, putting a hand on his hip. He always seemed so self attentive, a bit selfish, but I wasn't the one to quickly judge. I barely even knew him.

"What're you doing here, anyway?" I yawned. "Where's the jewelry? No! I needed to trade that for-"

"Woah, woah, don't worry, I did it for you," He laughed, putting the loose coins in a little satchel.

"Wha- why are you helping me? Have you been following me?" I almost yelled, but I knew how to keep my voice down.

"Perhaps I have," He shrugged, pulling a seat and sitting down on it, as he just stared at me. "And come on now, I know you wouldn't be able to last a day on your own,"

"I can!" I said stubbornly, sitting up straight. "I'll prove it to you!"

"I would rather not see you try," He chuckled. "You'd just start crying when you're all alone and helpless, and then you'd blame me,"

"I wouldn't have to if you wouldn't get involved!" I huffed, crossing my arms.

"What is a young girl like you doing on her own, anyway?" He leant forward, resting his elbows on his knees.

"Why would you care?"

"I don't, I'm just curious," He smirked. I rolled my eyes, hesitating for a second, but I sighed.

"I kind of... ran away, but I will go back. I just wanted to escape for a while, I've never been outdoors alone before," I bit my lip. "My father's probably looking all over Havana for me," I laughed softly.

"You've never been outdoors... alone?" He raised an eyebrow. I shook my head.

"I've never set foot on sand or in sea, either," I bit my lip.

"What?!" He whisper- yelled. "How protective _is_ your father?"

"Out of ten... I'd say eleven," I sighed, still grinning slightly. He laughed quietly, looking down.

"Who's your father, anyway?" He asked, furrowing his eyebrows.

I looked down with a cold stare. "Barstow," I mumbled.

"Ah, the rich guy,"

"Yeah,"

"And you're his little princess?"

"Sadly," I scoffed. "I'm always indoors, '_No, Mercy, it's too dangerous outside_'! A bit of fresh air isn't going to kill me! Being able to run around freely like I did yesterday didn't upset me or anything! Sure, I know there's people I can't trust out there, but really? If I get mugged, so what? Bad luck is a part of life, there's always bad coming from good, but it'll all blow over anyway," I lowered my voice, ending my rant.

"I know how you feel," He shrugged.

"No, you don't," I glared at him before looking down. "I don't know how, but you're climbing on rooftops!"

"I wasn't always like this, y'know. I once sailed for a king," He proudly said, as if showing off.

"Oh yeah?" I said bluntly, finally standing up out of bed and stretching. I was already in my clothes since I had nothing else to change into, so I didn't really feel uncomfortable or anything. "And what do you do _now_?" I raised an eyebrow, smirking slightly.

"That is for me to know and you to find out, lass," He grinned before he stood up. "I best be off,"

"What? Why?" I asked, a bit ashamed of myself for feeling like I'd miss him. Pfft, as if.

"Well, the rich ain't gonna kill themselves, are they? At least-" He pulled his hood up and opened the door, "-Not yet," He grinned before he walked out and shut the door, which left me standing there all flabbergasted.

_So he's an assassin_, I thought to myself. _Oh._

I walked over to the desk, and in the satchel was all the money he got for trading the jewelry, and also, at the very bottom, was a pearl and diamond necklace.

Shocked, I yanked it out with trembling hands, slipping it from one hand to the other, there wasn't a single scratch on the pearls and every diamond was in place. I laughed in disbelief, and looked up, crossing my heart.

_I hope you'll let me off for that one, mama._

I glared at myself in the mirror, but I didn't need to feel so hateful today, I was going to have a great day, seriously. I gently picked up the necklace and clipped it around my neck, and I found my loose navy blue ribbon to tie my hair up into a ponytail, and soon enough I found myself smiling. I promised that today I'd get clothes, shoes, and a decent meal.

I swung the satchel over my shoulder, and stepped outside the cabin door, before closing it and walking out into the full streets, and I smiled. The most people I've seen before were all the maids cooped up in the dining room for announcements, and that was only about a dozen people. Here, now, there were loads of people, men, women, even children, and it just made me want to squeal in happiness.

I quickly bought a little bit of bread to chew on before finding a clothes market, with decent skirts and no rib crushing corsets.

I bought at least five loose shirts, with those puffy sleeves for arm room, and the same amount of skirts, just past the knee, and most of them were blue; I had about one or two red ones. The shoes I bought were simple; they were just flat heeled with a tie that'd go around the ankle to keep it in place. They were perfect. I also bought two pairs of short trousers, just below the knees, and knee high boots, just incase. (What, you never know) Oh, and I bought something that was like a corset, but more of a belt; it went around the waist and stopped at the hips, I thought it'd look okay with a skirt.

I immediately went back to my cabin to change, wash and brush my hair, and honestly, I felt amazing afterwards. I had to let my hair dry, so I wrapped pieces up in ribbons so it'd curl the way I wanted it to, aswell. By the time my hair fully dried, it was noon, (I know, time flies when you're having fun, am I right?) and I took the ribbons out to have perfect spiralled curls in my hair. I just decided to wear a dark red skirt with the shirt and the waist corset thing.

I set off again outside, feeling like a completely different person. I felt confident, but I didn't want to stand out too much. I hope I didn't. The last thing I needed was a man to come up to harass me and say that I looked beautiful in this dress.

I heard a noise behind me and I felt a tap on my shoulder, and I turned around to see Edward, with his hood down. I liked it down.

"Wow, you look beautiful in that dress," He raised an eyebrow, looking me up and down. I sighed, it was like he read my mind.

"Thank you, Mr. Kenway," I smirked, rolling my eyes, as I carried on walking. He stood right beside me, following to wherever I was going; to be honest, I didn't know where that would be.

"Just call me Edward," He smirked.

"We are merely acquaintances, we aren't best friends, we're barely friends, and until that day, I'm addressing you as Mr. Kenway or just simply Kenway. Alright?" I looked up at him, grinning slightly. Guess who just won an argument.

"As you wish, your majesty," He mocked, sarcastically bowing. "Where are you heading off to?"

"I don't know. Probably somewhere to eat, I'm famished," I sighed.

"I know just the place to go, follow me," He said merrily as he pulled on my sleeve, as I tagged along helplessly. I saw a group of men in white coats with blue trimmings, and a familiar looking man leading them.

Oh, no.

"Oh, damn!" I hissed as I stopped Edward and pulled him behind a wall. He cockily raised an eyebrow at me and winked.

"Oh, I see," He smirked, looking at how close we were together, in a secluded alleyway. Flirt.

"Oh, do shut up," I scoffed, peeking my head around the wall.

"What is it?"

"Shh!" I hissed, turning back around and covering his mouth with my hand. We both froze as we watched my father and the white coated men with guns march by, scanning the area in search for me, but they never stopped moving. "That's him," I whispered, taking my hand from his mouth. "That's my daddy," I mimicked a two year old voice, spitting out the word 'daddy' like it was burning my tongue.

"The one in the navy jacket's your dad?" He mumbled back, aware that we had to be quiet.

"Yep, and he's out looking for me, just like I expected..." I sighed, looking up to the clouds. "Watch over me, mama," I whimpered, crossing my heart. I heard Edward mumble a sad 'oh', as if he realized, but he didn't say anything.

"C'mon," He whispered, as he walked out from behind the wall, pulling his hood up. I followed, but I felt so exposed. What if they'd turn around and they just saw me? What would they do? No, the question is, what would my father do?

"Over there! I see her!" I heard the voice of my father yell, and I looked back to see them running after me and Edward. He smirked and yelled back at them, as we both sprinted ahead, but they were pretty close, and they'd be following us all day. He pulled me around a corner and lifted me up, and before I could ask what he was doing, he pushed me up onto a balcony railing and told me to just step up onto the roof, which I cautiously did. He just jumped up as if it were the easiest thing in the world.

We both looked down to the streets and saw my father and his wig wearing posse stop, looking both directions; they looked so confused.

"We lost them," One of the men panted, and my father just yelled.

"We couldn't have just 'lost' them! Find that brat right now and kill the hooded man with her!" He practically screamed. They all walked in different directions, and once they were out of sight, Edward casually laid back against the roof tiles, panting and laughing at the same time.

"Why are you laughing?" I asked, a bit freaked out from what just happened. "What's so funny?"

"Ah, nothing. But don't you feel it?" He tipped his head and grinned at me.

"Feel what?"

"The rush you get as they chase you, y'know, the excitement, do you feel that?" He chuckled slightly, now leaning back on his elbows.

"I guess, yes, but it was mostly... not fear, but..." I paused. "Worry,"

"Exactly, it's excitement and worry mixed into one to just give you this massive rush, like..." He sighed happily. "Ah, this is what I love about freedom, I know you'd love it just as much,"

"When I ran away after nabbing some money off someone, it felt amazing, like you described it," I smiled at the memory. "How'd you get up here so easily?"

"Practice," He said casually, standing up, and I did the same, looking down to keep my balance. "C'mere, watch," He said as he kicked a wooden plank over from this roof to the other, and just simply jogged across it. "Get over here," He smiled.

"I'm scared of heights," I bit my lip.

"No you're not, you're scared of falling. And I promise you won't fall, c'mon," He said, reaching out a hand ready. I sighed and lifted the hem of my skirt, before placing one foot infront of the other, my eyes straight ahead; I was too scared to look down. As soon as I felt a roof tile underneath my heel, I dropped the hem of my skirt and stepped on there completely. "See, that wasn't so hard, now was it?" Edward teased, sticking his tongue out.

I glared at him. "Oh hah, hah. God, I was petrified! What if I slipped? What if I misplaced my steps? What if I di-"

"Well, you didn't, you did great," He gently pulled me along by my sleeve and then let go, just casually hopping from this roof to the next. "Your turn," He winked. I raised both my eyebrows at him.

"Did you just wink at me?" I gasped, hands on my hip.

"Get over here and you'll find out," He raised his eyebrows back, and I smirked, taking a step back before leaping over the gap above the streets right next to Edward.

"Happy?" I sighed, but I couldn't help smiling a little bit.

"Nope, not until you do-" He jumped onto a balcony railing on a house to the left, whilst holding onto the window, then turned around swiftly and jumped onto the roof infront of me now. "-That,"

"Ohoh, no!" I whined. "I can't do that, I'll fall!" I whimpered.

"You won't, you won't, c'mon," He said, motioning for me to come over with his hands.

I shook my head and crossed my arms with my elbows hunched up. "No, I can't," I took a step forward and looked down. "I'll slip and then _whoops_," I simply said.

"I promise you won't slip," He said, for once, kindly. "I promise nothing bad will happen, just get over here, and you'll be fine, it's the last one, I swear," He held up his hands in surrender.

I stared at him for a moment, then at the sky, mumbling my words before whilst crossing my heart, "_Watch over me, mama_," before nodding at him and taking a step back to get over to the balcony.

"If I die, it's all on you," I scoffed.

"You won't, I promise,"

I took a step back and ran, jumping onto the balcony railing, with my hands leaning against the wall infront of me. I smiled and shut my eyes, silently squealing happily, before slowly turning around and taking a massive step onto the corner of the other roof, and Edward held my hands to pull me over. We both kinda just stood there, then we both giggled softly as he let go of my hands, and I just dropped them to my side.

"I say you deserve a drink, c'mon," He grinned, before walking to the edge of the roof, and lifting me up for a brief second before placing me back down on a balcony which I climbed down using the ladder.

He had to be a massive show off and jump from one wall to the other before swinging and then dropping, of course.

"Let's go," He smirked, placing an arm around my shoulder as we walked out of the alley.

"Ah, ah, ah!" I hummed in disapproval as I took his arm from my shoulder, and then I smirked at him. "_Acquaintances_, Mr. Kenway,"

"D'aw, come on!" He threw his arms in the air and then they went straight back down to his sides. He tried pouting, but he ended up smiling anyway, "Just until we get to the bar?"

"Nope," I giggled, "Until we become what I will judge to be 'close friends', hands off!" I giggled, nudging him with my elbow. He nudged me back, then poked his tongue out at me.

"Come on, I bet you're famished. I know I am." He forced out a laugh before opening the door to the bar for me, which I walked through and after, faking a curtsy.

**_Aaaand I hate this chapter! I mean, I love it, but I hate how it's already chapter 3 and I'm rushing into cute things hafflejablradbrkhbsdhvcbhfksbhvckbwhjfvcbhjfsbfhjb vbf_**


	4. Chapter 4- I'm Not Much of An Artist

**Chapter 4- I'm Not Much of An Artist, But...****  
**

I was alone after Edward got me some food, he was being chased and told me not to follow, it was personal reasons or something. I couldn't have cared less, it wasn't like we were friends or anything, so yeah. I didn't really care.

_I'm here to find freedom, not friends._

I strolled down the crowded streets, I had to gently push my way through, I didn't want to get pulled back by people and I also didn't want to cause a ruckus by running or brutally shoving people.

I wasn't sure where I planned on going, but I wanted to do something exciting, except for going to the sea, of course, that had to be saved for tomorrow, my own special day. But it was almost too tempting, I always found myself looking out and just imagining what it felt like to walk on soft sand, how cool the waters would be... it irritated me, almost.

My eyes laid apon a little market stand just opposite from where I was standing, and they were selling art supplies, paintings and all sorts of artistic needs. I had to admit, I was a bit of a sucker for art. I didn't really know whether I was good or not, but I did enjoy painting. You don't have to be good at a hobby to enjoy it, right?

I cautiously walked up to the stand and decided I'd buy a few small jars of paint, mostly blues and greens, considering they were my favourite colour. Plus I'd have to save my money. I bought some charcoal and chalks aswell, because I just wanted to see what they were like.

I thanked the guy running the stand and turned back around, walking into the crowd of people again. I warily looked around, just incase I saw my father and his wig wearing posse again, and this time, I didn't have Edward to help me.

_Wait, do you **care** about him,_ Mercy?

No, pfft, why would I? He's practically a stranger to me, anyway.

I quickly bought a pear from a fruit stand and munched on that whilst I strolled merrily through the streets, always finding a smile on my face when I spotted something new. I decided to take a break and sit down on a bench, next to two people just chatting away as if there were no tomorrow. I was tired, bored, and fed up, so I decided to eavesdrop, since, well, c'mon, I was bored with nothing to do, plus I'm a curious girl.

"They work for Barstow. Y'know, the guys in the white uniforms?"

"Ah, yeah, the rich guy?"

"Yeah, yeah, him. Well, he lost his daughter, sayin' she was kidnapped by some, eh... hooded guy, I don't know. They're gonna kill him afterwards,"

"Oh, I've seen the hooded man at the tavern once, y'now, the night of that huge brawl?"

"You were there?"

"Yeah, it was mad, honestly, there was blood and bottles flying everywhere,"

"Wonder if his daughter's still alive,"

I softly chuckled, and suddenly they turned their heads to me.

"What you laughing for?" One of them spat, and I just shook my head.

"Nothing, I was just close friends with her. She's alive, alright," I laughed. "And she wasn't kidnapped, either,"

"Yeah?" The other one scoffed, smirking. "And how would you know?"

"She told me she just wanted a bit of space. She ran away," I scoffed. "Surprised no one's found out yet," I looked down, wondering exactly why Edward hadn't found my father and told him where I was. He'd probably be given a great reward, and by returning me, he wouldn't be hunted down by anyone for 'helping' me earlier in the day. He really was a puzzle.

"You should find her and give her back, people been sayin' there's a reward for whoever finds her first,"

"Is there, now?" I mumbled, looking around to see people parting a space in the street for some men in white coats, the same men as earlier. "Well, I best be off," I laughed, trying not to raise any suspicion, so I just walked away casually.

I rushed through the sea of people, and I could see a blurr of white from the corner of my eye. I knew it was Edward, but I assumed he was going to keep his distance, otherwise he would've just come and helped me onto a roof or something.

I saw another blurr of white, but this time it wasn't Edward, it was my father's wig wearing minions; they had spotted me. I slowed down to a walk, and turned around, walking backwards for a second before I saw the men emerge from behind the other people.

I grinned to myself as I saw them run and point at me, and I swiftly turned around and ran down the streets, as I heard the clanging of their swords moving up and down as they ran after me. I clumsily hopped over a box of fruit, trying to regain my balance as I set off again, but my klutzy move made me kick the box in the middle of the street as one or two of the men slipped on the box, so another two came down with them, but there were still another ten after me.

I felt so excited, I had that feeling of adrenaline rushing through me again, that it just made me want to make a game out of all of this. I giggled as I turned a corner down to an alley, and I picked up a large wine bottle. I hid down in the alley as they passed, but I smashed the bottle across the last man's head. He fell to the floor unconsciously, as I dropped what was left of the bottle out of my hand. I looked both ways before stepping out of the alley, and I happily trotted off back into the streets.

I looked in my satchel at all the chalk and charcoal sticks I had, and decided to use them on something, like a wall or just someone's house.

Or my own.

I looked up on all of the rooftops, squinting my eyes. I didn't really want Edward to follow me. What if he _did_ want the reward by giving me in, but didn't know where my father lived? Or maybe he did know, but he kept on spending time with me so that when we were 'close friends', I'd end up foolishly trusting him and then he'd just throw me away?

_Mercy, why do you even care?_

I found myself in the bushes by the gates of my own home, but behind the gates were two guards, so that entrance wasn't an option. I sighed quietly and crawled out from the leaves, and rushed behind a tree. I looked up to the sky, I assumed it was in the evening now, as the sky was a light orange colour. Maybe I could use darkness as an advantage?

I looked around, and saw I could... climb into my bedroom by using the balcony doors, but how would I get up there? I could see a few ledges I could grip onto, but I wasn't exactly a stealth assassin like Edward, but I guess it was my only chance to 'visit'.

I swiftly ran over to the perimeter barred fence, and managed to slip through, and as fast as I possibly could, I stepped up onto the cook's kitchen's windowsill. I managed to find a rock that poked out, so I hoisted myself up onto that, and then onto another window, onto another stone, and then- I slipped, but I was hanging on by a single hand.

I didn't notice that I had squealed, and that the guards heard me. I looked up to the sky and held my breath, then exhaled. _Watch over me, mama, _I thought as I crossed my heart with my loose hand.

As if she heard me, one of the guards stepped back in pain and gripped his arm, pulling out a tiny dart. He suddenly growled loudly and charged at the other, leaving me totally confused. I heard rustling of leaves and I looked up into the tree opposite the guards, and saw a flash of white go back inbetween the leaves. I scoffed and smiled, as I hoisted myself back up into balance, and then I pulled myself over the balcony's railing, and I stood on the platform, brushing off my hands.

Man, am I proud of myself.

I looked down over the railing and saw how high up I actually was, and I grinned. I wasn't scared of heights. I was scared of falling. But I didn't think about falling.

I managed to open the doors and I stepped inside my room, embracing how great it felt. The scent of vanilla wafted all around, the cream walls seemed to glow in the light, it somehow looked even more beautiful than when I left it.

Too bad I'd be scribbling all over it.

I made sure the bedroom door was locked, and then I threw my satchel onto my bed, pulling out the chalk I had bought. I stripped all of the pictures and maps off of my wall, and I was left with a completely blank slate. A giant canvas.

I began at the bottom by drawing golden sands, and once or twice I had to shut my eyes to picture Havana's shore, the exact way the ocean curved in, where the docks were, and so on. When I went to pick up a blue chalk, not once taking my eyes off of the wall, I felt it in my hand as if it were passed to me.

"Thanks," I mumbled, brushing the aqua chalk over my wall. My eyes widened in realization and I turned around quickly, as I tried to keep my mouth shut.

"You, uh, should've closed the doors," Edward said, nodding over to the balcony. I looked over and saw that the doors were fully open, and that the thin curtain was swaying in the breeze.

"Have you been following me _again_?" I asked, continuing back to scribbling the ocean onto my once spotless wall.

"Hey, first, I ask the questions. Second, what the Hell are you doing?" He raised an eyebrow, sitting on the edge of my bed.

"I'm leaving back a message to my father, I, uh..." I looked at him and swallowed hard. "I might stay out for another day longer," I looked down and then carried on drawing.

"Why?"

"I don't know... I feel like I haven't quite seen everything I had wanted to," I mumbled. _What are you thinking?!_

"Well," He laughed. "You haven't experienced freedom if you haven't gone to different places,"

"What do you mean? Uh, green, please,"

He passed me a mint coloured chalk and carried on, "I mean, you have to visit other islands,"

"Kenway, that is ridiculous," I scoffed and laughed at the same time. "My father wouldn't ever grant me full freedom to do that. And anyway, who would take me there?"

"I could, if you want me to," He shrugged, smirking.

"You have a ship?" I asked, lowering my arm from the wall and turning to look at him.

"Yes, the Jackdaw, and she's a beauty," He grinned.

"What does it look like?" I asked, pulling up a chair to sit down. Edward pulled an identical chair next up to mine, and rummaged through my pile of chalk for a wooden brown colour.

I tried not to smile, but the corner of my lips etched into a tiny grin as he drew on my bedroom wall. He was concentrating; the tip of his tongue poked out of the side of his mouth, he was leaning forward and quickly changing from colour to colour, and he did it all without taking his eyes from the wall. I decided to carry on detailing the aqua ocean I had started with, by adding waves and foam.

"Could I have the light blue?" I asked, not taking my eyes from the wall. He didn't answer, he was concentrating too much. I smiled and rolled my eyes, reaching into the satchel. I felt a hand touch mine, and I looked up to see myself face to face with the hooded assassin. Our eyes were locked for a second, but I blinked a few times and looked down, pulling my hand away, to have a light blue chalk in my palm instead of Edward's hand. We both looked back to the wall and carried on scribbling, and finally, he broke the silence.

"I know I'm not much of an artist, but that's roughly, the Jackdaw," He said, straightening his back so I could see. I shifted my eyes open and my jaw hung open in shock.

_Not much of an artist?!_

He had drawn a perfectly shaded, perfectly detailed ship which apparently looked like the Jackdaw, just stopping at the line where I planned on drawing the horizon. It looked amazing. And he said he wasn't much of an artist.

"Wow..." I mumbled.

"I know, it's bad..." He sighed.

"No, that's not bad, that's absolutely fantastic! Ugh, you're better than me!" I smiled in surprise. "You didn't tell me you could draw,"

"Ah, but we are merely acquaintances, aren't we, Miss Barstow?" He raised an eyebrow and smirked at me. I rolled my eyes and laughed, before picking the darkest chalk I had and scribbled '**ALL I EVER WANTED' **through the masterpiece we had just created, and I scribbled my name at the bottom, but I only just noticed that Edward had done the same. I raised my eyebrow and he just smirked. I smiled and packed all my chalks, but I found a piece of paper, so I pulled out a stick of charcoal and wrote;

**I plan return, lower your weapons.**

**~Mercy**

And stuck it onto the wall so my father would read it.

"Let's go," I said, swinging the satchel over my shoulder and knocking my bedroom door as loud as I could, before Edward lifted me up and lowered me over the balcony so I could climb onto a ledge. He left my balcony doors open as a sign that I was there, before swinging from the balcony to a tree, then to the floor. I just finished climbing on the last window ledge, then I dropped, brushing off my skirt.

"I say we should go and get a drink," He said, pulling down his hood. I preferred it when he kept his hood down. I'm not saying he looked amazing or that I loved it, I'm just saying I preferred it, okay?!

"Uhm... I don't really drink _that_ much..." My voice drifted off, remembering that only two nights ago, I had my first bottle of rum, and I loved it, despite the sharp sting it gave my throat.

"What do you mean by that, eh?" He raised an eyebrow at me as we walked back through the trees, and into infinite mazes of alleyways.

I looked around before putting a finger on my lips, then said, "I tried a little at the tavern before the brawl," I giggled, like a child thinking like a rebel.

"And you didn't choke to death?" He scoffed whilst laughing, as we walked out into the moonlit streets.

"No, but it was really... sharp," I laughed, pushing my hair onto one shoulder so it'd stay at the side.

"I want you to meet some people, too,"

I swallowed nervously. "W-who and why...?" I asked cautiously, staring up at him. Was this it? Was this the time he was going to just drop me, and then I'd be forced to stay in my boring room for the rest of my life, and he'd be showered in riches, living the life of a dreamer?

"There's no reason, they're just friends of mine, and I thought you should meet them," He shrugged. "If you ever do decide to come on the Jackdaw and s-"

"What?" I asked.

"Remember? If your father ever does grant you total freedom, I could take you to different islands," He said, and I nodded in remembrance. "Well, my friends are all part of that, and they could help,"

"If you want me to meet them... I guess... I'll just have to," I shrugged, just following his lead.

We arrived at the tavern next to my cabin, and like a gentleman, Edward opened the door and let me step in first, but I didn't say anything, there were so many people here, and unlike last time, there were men and women drunkenly singing pirate shanties, and it made me grin widely.

"What are you smiling about?" Edward grinned, watching me as my eyes just shone in sheer delight.

"Mr. Kenway, it's just like in the pirate books my mama read to me when I was young!" I laughed, "They walk into taverns filled with pirates, and they'd all start singing like one big drunken choir, and there's be girls dancing with their skirts waving about and..." I sighed happily. "It's exactly what I dreamt of," I smiled at him, and he smiled back, slightly confused, but at least he wasn't weirded out by it.

"Stay right next to me, alright?" He warned as we walked up to the bar. "There's some horrible men in here, mind you," He said before ordering our drinks. I sighed in frustration as he took our drinks, and then lead me to a table right in the back of the tavern, with two men already sat there, and the table was meant for two, so there wasn't really any room.

"Ah, Edward!" A man with black hair and a black beard laughed heartily, shaking Edward'd hand thoroughly. "Were have you been, lad?"

"I found this gem right here," Edward grabbed my by the wrist and forced me to step forward, but I ripped my arm away, annoyed at his sudden change of mood.

"This gem-" I mocked, "-Has a name," I spat.

"And what would that be?" The man sat opposite asked. He was coloured and he wore a red bandana used as a headband. He had scars under his eye and scars under his lips.

"Mercy Barstow," I curtsied sarcastically, swallowing a bit of rum.

"Ey, what's a delicate girl like you doing drinking _that_?" The bearded man asked, nodding towards the bottle of rum in my hand.

"I like it," I shrugged.

"Mercy," Edward began, "This is my close friend, Adéwalé," He said, pointing to the bandana man, "And this is Edward Thatch, otherwise known as-"

"Blackbeard," I gasped, finishing his sentence off. "Gosh, I've read books about you since I was growing up!" I said, shaking Blackbeard's hand just as he shook Edward's before, with excitement. He laughed heartily as we let go, and I left him and Edward to just talk for a while, before I heard my name being mentioned in the conversation. "Hmm?"

"You're Barstow's lass, aren't you?" Adéwalé asked, raising an eyebrow; Blackbeard had the same look too. I nodded.

"I ran away because I was sick of being indoors all the time. I've never been outside alone since two nights ago," I smiled.

Edward laughed, and added, "Thatch, she's never been on sand or in sea before,"

"What? Oh, you're just messing with me, right?" Blackbeard asked, looking at me. I nervously laughed and shook my head. "Well I never! Edward, lad, you best take her tomorrow. Haven't seen sand or... hah!"

"Yes, well, we best be off, I shall see you both tomorrow," Edward rushed, putting an arm around my shoulder which I roughly shrugged off. We both bid them farewell before walking out of the tavern doors, and into the cabin just a little down the street.

Again, Edward opened the door for me, and I stepped in, and he followed, leaning against the doorframe. I lit up a candle and took off my satchel, throwing it onto my bed.

"Alright, I shall leave you to it then," Edward smiled, but I stopped him.

"Wait!" I said, kicking off my shoes before opening a drawer built in the bedside chest, and I pulled out the iron skull broach I found in the alley before passing out, my first night of freedom. I rushed over to him, my bare feet tapping on the wooden floorboards, my skirt swiftly moving as I did. "This is yours, I think," I said, taking his hand and placing the broach in his palm.

He took a second to look at it, then grinned at me. "Yes, it _is_ mine," He laughed softly, holding it inbetween his fingers before shaking his head. "Keep it," He smirked, placing it back in my hand. Before I could object, he stepped out and mumbled a happy "Goodnight, Mercy." before closing the door, leaving me stood there speechless.

"Goodnight...?"


	5. Chapter 5- Annoyance

**Chapter 5- Annoyance**

I woke up from my slumber and I was so excited, but at the same time I was sad.

_Today's the last day._

I put on another blouse, and this time I wore a navy skirt with white trimming and that waist corset.

I felt okay about going home, but I felt like I'd miss something in particular. I couldn't quite put my finger on it...

Was it the colour of the city? Was it the lively crowd of people around every corner? Was it the adrenaline I got when I ran away? Or was it just...

There was a gentle knock on the door which made me wince in shock, but I exhaled loudly to calm myself.

"Mercy? Are you awake?" I heard Edward whisper as he knocked again, slightly louder.

"Hang on for a moment," I called as I slipped my shoes on and hopped over to open the door. "Sorry," I hummed awkwardly, looking up at a hoodless Edward. I found a tiny smile make its way to my lips before I blinked and grabbed my satchel, ready to go.

"Come on, then," He smiled as he made his way for me to walk. I stepped out of the door for the last time, and I took a moment just to stare at it.

"Edw- Mr. Kenway?" I looked at him, a bit embarrassed of my mistake. He frowned a little bit as if he was hurt, but just ignored his feelings by smiling and motioning me to carry on. "What if I get caught today? Just as I'm about to visit the beach? What if it doesn't go like I wanted it to? What if-"

"There's always second chances, Mercy," Edward grinned as we started walking down our normal route for what could be the last time. I kept on thinking about the way he said my name. In a way, I kinda liked it.

_Mercy, you sound like a lovesick child. Grow _**_up._**

"Not always, Mr. Kenway," I sighed, looking out at the beach of Havana. Not yet. The timing had to be perfect. The sun had to glimmer on the waves and the sand had to be golden. It was too early.

"You look stressed; worried. Relax, it'll all be fine," Edward reassured me, grinning down at me.

"So, what's the plan for today?"

"Whatever you'd like to do, I'm not busy," He shrugged, but secretly smirked to himself.

_Liar_, I thought to myself whilst secretly smirking too.

"I kind of want to go to the market place in the town," I smiled shyly. Why was I acting all sweet and girly towards him all of a sudden?

"Then that is where we shall go, m'lady," He joked in a mocking tone, pretending to be a gentleman. I rolled my eyes and carried on walking, I was always a few steps ahead. I was always so excited to see every little bit of Havana so I always wanted to rush over and see it, and if Edward was there, he'd just tag along.

"Uh... Mr. Kenway?" I asked, turning around. "Why are you always with me? No, let me rephrase that, uh..."

"Don't worry, I understand what you're trying to say," He laughed. "You're just a truly peculiar girl, Miss Barstow. Not a flaw, no, just..." He laughed. "It's entertaining,"

"What am I, a circus act?" I suggested rudely, raising an eyebrow.

"See, that's it! Right there!" Edward laughed. "You're so sweet, then you're all protective... I think it's cute," He winked, walking ahead. I stopped in my tracks, totally speechless, then I ran ahead to catch up, and glared at him.

"Did you just wink at me? And call me cute?" I asked in shock and for some reason, frustration.

"What? You can't take a compliment, love?" He smirked, putting an arm around my shoulder.

"Don't 'love' me!" I shrugged his arm off my elbow and crossed my arms stubbornly. "I don't even call you by your first name, which implies that we aren't technically friends," I huffed, tilting my head slightly upwards. I heard him snicker again and I just glared at him.

"You won't be acting so tough once you're on that beach," He scoffed happily. "You'll be bloody dancing around the whole place, knowing you,"

"But you don't know me. So stop trying to convince me that we have a non existent friendship,"

"Awh, come on. We are friends, maybe not close friends, but don't deny it, you love my company,"  
I guess I couldn't say no. I mean, I was okay when he wasn't around, but I didn't want him to leave when he was with me. But I definitely didn't have feelings for him.

_Nope._

_Wait, where did that idea come from?_

"I don't know..." I childishly mumbled. "I don't really know what a good company feels like,"

"What do you mean by that?" He asked, tilting his head.

"I... I grew up not having... any real friends," I straight up said, quietly, but I looked at him straight in the eyes. "The only friends I had were the maids, but they only spent time with me so they'd get paid extra by my father. If not the maids, then... books and art,"

"That's... that's pretty bad," Edward looked down. "What about your mother?" He asked nervously, as if he'd think I would snap.

_Oh, mama._

"That's another story for another time," I faked a smile. "Let's not spoil the day. I wanna have fun," I eventually lead him to the centre of the local town square, and again, I'd smile at the amount of life and colour Havana was filled from top to toe with. "Look!" I gasped happily as I found a stall with lots of painted things. The thing that caught my eye the most were the shells; they had curls and stripes and some even had tiny beaches drawn onto them.

"Are you gonna buy any?"

"No, I was just..." I sighed happily. "Just looking," I grinned, running my finger across the tiny seashells, grinning at the fact that maybe I'd see some on the beach.

"Let's go eat," He rushed me away as I just followed him helplessly.

Soon enough we arrived at that outside- restaurant, the one a few days before where I hoped he hadn't seen me just peacefully eating. I cringed at the thought of actually just sitting there with him, trying to spark up an awkward conversation.

"You sit, I'll order some food," He said as he casually walked to the bar, but for some reason he pulled up his hood. I did as I was told and sat down, but I didn't like the way he was glaring at the man beside him. I caught him slipping out a tiny bottle with black liquid, and he poured a tiny drop in the stranger's drink. I was confused but I knew that Edward had buisness I was in no way associated with, so I knew when to refrain from being nosy.

He returned to the table with a simple pear for me, and he had a bottle of rum. He bent his head down but his gaze lifted to the table behind me, where the man with the drink sat, drunkly muttering to himself. He took a sip of his drink and looked at it in disgust, but shook it off. Suddenly, he started coughing and hacking as Edward smirked, and soon enough, the man's head was slammed down onto the table; dead.

I was just so curious, the words slipped out of my mouth. "I saw you do it," I whispered. "Who was he?"

"Hey," Edward glared sternly at me, as if to say 'shut up'. "It's none of your buisness, so keep your nose out if it, lass,"

"So-"

"Don't apologize, just eat and we'll go," He groaned, rubbing his forehead stressfully. I hated it. His sudden change of moods. One second he could be gentle and caring, the next a bit daring and adventurous, then just downright selfish and grumpy.

Again, I just did as I was told and ate, and soon enough I was the one waiting for him. He kept on staring at me and I knew that asking would annoy him, so I just stared back and wondered what was on his mind. He seemed quite adgitated. Did I annoy him? The fact that he had to stick with me maybe bored him? Was I just a burden to him? Probably.

"You look nice with your hair loose," He randomly stated. He sounded tired, like he hadn't got much sleep.

"Are you feeling alr-"

"I feel fine, okay?" He grumpily sighed. "Learn how to take a damn compliment,"

"I, uh... haven't had a truthful compliment before... so..." I sighed at his expression, he seemed sad, almost sympathetic. "Don't get me wrong... thank you, I do appreciate it, but I wasn't sure whether to say anything or not. I, uh, my father just ignores compliments and nods, so I thought-"

"Your dad seems really boring, please don't follow in his footsteps," He slightly smirked, not in vain or sarcasm, it was a kind half smile. "I can promise you this, whatever your dad told you were most likely lies,"

"What? I'm confused... he did say that I should've given up my dream to visit Havana's beach, he said it wasn't anything special to be excited about..."

He laughed, "That was definitely a lie," He smiled and tilted his head upwards. "If you get excited by shells, you'll be amazed by Havana's shore, now that's a truth, I promise,"

"I don't care which beach or shore it is, just as long as I can feel the sand and the sea and..." I sighed dreamily. "Freedom seems amazing... I wish my days out here would've lasted longer,"

"We'll spend as long as you want there, then," He said. After that, there was a long pause, not an uncomfortable silence, just a relaxed one. One where you had time to think.

"I'm ready to go, come on," I said, standing up. Edward stumbled up, not exactly drunk, but he wasn't sober either. "Do you need help?" I giggled. He shook his head stubbornly and stood up properly, then his eyes drooped shut and he almost fell if I hadn't caught him from behind. "No, come on, wake up," I huffed as he shot up, standing straight. He randomly started walking to some direction, and I didn't have the patience to be groaned at for disobeying, so again, I just followed.

"You're a strange girl, Mercy Barstow," He slurred tiredly, not once looking at me. "You want to be alone to prove you're clever enough to look after yourself, yet when you're given the chance you follow me everywhere, like a lost puppy," He laughed tiredly. How did this sudden tiresome side of him decide to show?

"I suppose I am like a puppy. Small, lost, and in search for it's mother," I looked down. I heard footsteps stop, but I carried on walking, only to have myself collide with Edward. But I didn't once look up.

"Why don't you talk about your mother?" He asked, serious now. I gave him a look that said 'what do you think?', it looked slightly sarcastic.

"Can I tell you later? On the beach. Please," I begged, hoping he'd just deal with it. I wasn't ready to spill out my whole life and all my secrets out to him yet.

"Come on, let's go in there," He pointed to a cave which I had only just noticed. It looked dark and damp. Nope.

"Ugh... why?" I whined, trying not to show I was actually scared.

"Because I want to find some treasures," He giggled childishly. "No, seriously. You're helping me find some gems. Now,"

"But it's dark..."

He sighed. "Mercy, close your eyes," I obeyed and shut them, and waited for him to comment.

"Where are you?"

"Right here," He whispered, suddenly behind me. I yelped and opened my eyes, glaring at him. "Dark, wasn't it?"

I rolled my eyes. "It isn't the same. It was dark, by my will. I would wish that every cave were lit up, if it were done by my hand," I huffed, following him into the cave. Edward laughed a tiny bit, then stopped. I still stubbornly sighed. After a while, I giggled. "Okay, I've never been in a cave before, it's really fun," I whispered like a child trying to keep a secret.

"See? Told you it wasn't all bad, lass," He said, somehow far ahead of me.

"Uh... I can't- I can't find you," I mumbled, waving my arms about in search for his. I suddenly felt a hand hold mine and I pulled back, as if it would sting to grasp.

"Woah, it's okay, I'm not going to bite," He chuckled. I whimpered and held his hand, hesitating slightly, but he gripped mine and roughly pulled me along, as if he were just fed up of my delicacy. Which he probably was.

"Why must you persuade me into doing such things, Mr. Kenway?" I whined, just able to catch a glimpse of his swords reflecting a tiny light.

"Because you're a dull and naïve girl, Mercy. You need someone to hang on to, a dream to dwell on," He scoffed selfishly. "And you just so happened to choose an assassin, lucky he let you in, hmm?" He asked sarcastically. I could feel myself blush at his comments; he was right, I was a stupid and desperate girl.

"You wouldn't let other people in?" I asked curiously.

"Not if they weren't as fascinating as you. You're... entertaining to watch, you're still a childish and gullible girl,"

"And what are you? A selfish and bipolar pirate?" I rolled my eyes.

"Yes, close," I could hear the smirk in his voice. "But you also forgot charming, handsome, valiant and talented," He paused. "Hold on, what makes you think I'm a pirate?"

"I know you've never told me, but really? Don't play dumb with me; it's obvious. You know Blackbeard, you own a ship, you're carefree, you rebel and..." I laughed. "Why would you hide it from me anyway?"

"I thought we were acquaintances, Miss Barstow," He joked, and I could feel him nudge my ribs. I nudged him back. "Trust me, this is the most thoughtful I've been to anyone,"

"Thoughtful? Pfft, you forced me to climb over roofs when I clearly didn't want to,"

"Ah, but you secretly enjoyed it, didn't you?"

"I don't k- oh, look!" I gasped, managing to spot a radiant glow come from one corner of the cave. I let go of Edward's hand and lifted up the hem of my skirt as I climbed over the rocks to the corner. There was a chest half filled with coins and a gem or two, I grinned up at Edward.

"Nice," He nodded proudly as if he'd done the work himself, selfish prick. I actually giggled at my own mental comment. "Keep hold of that, Mercy," He ordered, closing the box and dropping it into my arms. I gasped and looked up at him.

"I am not ca-"

"Shut up," He spat, motioning me to follow him as he walked through the damp cave. I stood there speechless, my jaw hung open and my eyes wide. I snapped out of my frozen state and followed Edward, but I still felt intimidated.

"Just because I'm a woman doesn't mean you can just treat me like I'm n-"

"Listen, I would much rather leave you in this damn cave to rot to death than help you with your silly little dreams, but I have enough problems, and I don't want to be accused of murdering a nineteen year old sweetheart. Okay?"

"No, not 'okay', I want-"

"Oh, 'I want, I want, I want'!" Edward turned around and shouted, his rage echoing throughout the cave. I stood silent. "As much fun you are to be with, you're a snobby little bitch, you know that?" He spat, walking ahead to the light at the end of the deep and dark cavern. I didn't know what suddenly got into him.

_You're just annoying him, it's best if you just leave._

As soon as we stepped into the light, I placed the box next to Edward's feet and turned around, ready to walk away until he called my name. I turned around and saw the look on his face. A disgusted frown lingered on his lips and a dark glare dulled his eyes. I didn't want to bother him anymore, nor did I want to be the only thing on his mind when clearly had better things to worry about.

"Where are you going?" Edward asked, raising an eyebrow. He had his hood pulled up, and I could barely see his face which was normally marked with excitement. I felt idiotic, stupid, dull, foolish... I was a naïve girl. I'd never survive on my own. I was too easy to be messed around with.

"I don't know. Somewhere. Out of the way," I sighed as I carried on walking.

"No, wait!" He shouted, trying to run infront of me.

"I'm annoying you, clearly. Listen, it's fine, I understand, okay?" I faked a smile. "I should get back to my father, anyway, before he starts killing people to find me,"

"But what about going to the shore of Havana and living freely?"

"There's always second chances," I sighed, not making eye contact with him. "I'm just not ready for it yet,"

"So... you're leaving?" He asked, a sad look on his face, even though I knew he was trying not to show it. I nodded, forcing yet again another smile.

"Yeah, I am,"

"But what about-"

"It can wait, it'll be fine, just... go..." I gently pushed him aside as I walked out of the forest, but he continiued to follow me into the streets. "Kenway, I suggest you leave!" I yelled, looking behind me.

But there was nobody there.

Surely this was a mistake, a world of surreality. It finally occured to me that I still wasn't old enough to look after myself, to escape the real world. I was alone, the way it was supposed to be.

_**This'll be continued immediately, by the way!**_


	6. Chapter 6- Welcome Aboard The Jackdaw

**Chapter 6- Welcome Aboard The Jackdaw**

I knocked on the wooden door, praying that someone I knew would answer... Blackbeard or Adéwalé- someone. I felt self conscious, I was in the tavern with at least a dozen men gawking at me. Edward had mentioned once that his friends and crew spent time behind the office in the tavern, but I hoped Edward wasn't there tonight. Not any night.

The door opened, and I was face to face with someone I had really hoped to see... okay, face to chest. With Blackbeard.

"Evenin', lass! What brings you here?" He looked behind me. "Where's Kenway?"

"I'm, uh... I'm going home," I frowned, and the identical look was plastered to his face too.

"So soon?"

"Yes, I... I wanted you to give something to Edwa- um, Kenway for me," I reached into my satchel for the skull broach. "He told me to keep it, but... I think he wants it back, and I doubt I'd be seeing him ever again," I sighed, trying to bottle up any emotions.

He took the broach from me and held it as if it were delicate, precious. "What happened, Miss Barstow?"

"I just... It's fine, he was just being a bit... selfish, that's all," I bit my lip. "I just figured he needed space, and not some girl to pester him all the time,"

"Oh, nah, he was fond of you, lass," He grinned, pointing at me.

I rolled my eyes and scowled at the ground. "No he wasn't. He just-" I stopped talking because Blackbeard had laughed so hard and so loud it almost shocked me.

"I don't think he's ever been so polite in his life!" His laugh died down into small chuckles. "Y'know, if you need anything, don't hesitate to come back here, lass," He smiled sympathetically at me. I just nodded and then the door shut, causing me to sigh nervously.

I strolled out of the tavern, and to my house; the mansion of boredom, the barrier keeping me from freedom, the cage of lies, my only home. And I dreaded every step back there. It felt like I was taking a walk of shame, I was walking away from my life long dream.

Halfway there, I heard a voice cry out my name and I swiftly turned around to see my father stood there with open arms, just a few feet away from me. My ticket home. He had a sly smile that clearly said 'I told you so', plastered onto his ugly lying mouth. I wanted to happily stroll over there and slap it right off of his face, but at the same time I just wanted to run into his arms and go back home.

"Come here, Mercy," He faked a smile, motioning me to walk over. I stood there stock still, my eyes watching the people around us. The lively crowd, the merchants, my father's guards... the assassin.

He stood there in the middle of the crowd with his hood up, watching me cautiously. I didn't know what to do.

_Wouldn't it be so much easier if you could just pause time?_

I took a step forward to my father, and I could hear Edward act immediately, but my father snapped his fingers and suddenly there were three guards with a firm grasp on the assassin. I turned around immediately and gasped, they had his hood down and a knife to his throat, so I immediately ran to him, but my father pulled me back roughly by my arms, as I just kicked about and yelled.

"Let go of me!" I squealed, trying to shake myself loose of his harsh grasp.

"Mercy!" Edward yelled, which caused the guards to cut his throat open just a little. The look on his face was unbelievable, he just stared at me as if he hadn't noticed. He then nodded over to the direction I had just walked from, which drawed even more blood, but I got the message. I had to go to the tavern.

"Come on, we're going home," My father spat, yanking me around. I glanced one last time at Edward, before we were both forced to turn separate ways.

"Father, I'm sorry! L-let me go!" I growled, trying to pull away from him. I got a swift slap across the face and I knew he wasn't happy. Duh.

"Let you go?! I would be mad to do so, child," He spat, turning me around to face him. "You selfish brat. Running off at one of my most important times, to be with a... pirate," He managed to wince out the word like it were venom biting his tongue. There was nobody around, so I knew I could just strike then and there. "That criminal is going where he belongs- behind bars, and he is to be hanged,"

I followed my instincts and kneed him right where the sun don't shine, and he fell to the floor, clutching his abdomen. I smirked slightly and kicked him once more, before sprinting off back into the lantern lit streets. I could hear yelling and people running after me, clanging of swords, and I only got slightly frightened when I heard a gunshot. I knew I had to carry on running, despite my chest caving up on me and the pain where my feet had slapped against the floor many times.

I burst into the tavern, and everyone just stared. I was in too much panic to care. I marched straight over to the office door, and I slammed my fists on the wood over and over again, as if I were to break it down. It swung open, and I saw Blackbeard stare down at me in concern.

"He... I..." I panted heavily, not able to spit the words out. "T-they're after...! We have to... oh God..."

He put his hands on my shoulders and sighed. "Calm down, lass, take it easy, tell me what happened- slowly,"

"My father's... merchants have him! In the p-prison!" I panted. "We've gotta leave Havana, now," I said seriously. A few men, including Adéwalé, stood behind Blackbeard, looking at me with worry; they must've thought I was going mad or something. "Don't just stand there, we have to go _now_!" I yelled, motioning them to follow me as I exited the tavern. I was about to take a daring step out into the streets, but Adéwalé pulled me back as some other pi rates with swords stepped forward, as if to just 'protect' me incase of any merchants.

"Where do we go now, lass?" Blackbeard asked me, pulling on his trademark pirate hat. I smirked at the thought that I was actually trying to save a pirate with a group of pirates... strange.

"To the dungeons, they took him there," I pointed to the direction, and we all ran ahead, some of the pirates had to be left behind to fight off guards, but they managed to catch back up with us.

We stood infront of the gargantuan prison building, surrounded by guards with pistols. I had no idea it'd be this hard. I didn't even know where they took Edward, which cell he was in, if they actually tortured him first, if he's... dead.

We ran separate ways, some behind walls, some in bushes and behind trees. But Blackbeard stayed with me just to be on the safe side. "I... I don't know what to do!" I panicked, looking around. Blackbeard chuckled slightly, drawing out his pistol and shooting the two guards in charge of protecting the main gates.

"Right, you lassy, run into there while we distract the other guards and y'know, loot them and such," He laughed.

"What do I do when I'm inside?" I bit my lip, looking at the dead guards.

"Search everywhere. You better hurry before they notice the dead bodies, go," He pushed me gently along out from behind the wall. I nervously stepped out into the cold darkness of the night, looking around cautiously. I kicked off my shoes since the heels would make noises as I walked, plus I'd feel more loose and light footed.

Walking past the dead guards, I managed to steal a dagger which I certainly didn't know how to use, but I'd just cling onto it for safe keepings.

I stepped into the main hallways, and I just tried my luck and ran quietly up the stairs. I heard footsteps of guards and I immediately panicked and hid behind a statue, which made me feel utterly ridiculous. When I assumed they were gone, I stepped out and whistled to see if anyone would whistle back, but I heard nothing.

I swallowed nervously and whispered out a weak 'hello', to hear nothing but a scoff and a sarcastic 'hello' back, which definitely wasn't Edward. "Kenway!" I whispered and I heard a soft voice call my name from down the corridor; I swiftly turned my head to see Edward in a cell, handcuffed to one of the bars. I gasped and ran towards the cell, crouching down so I could be face to face with the captured assassin.

"Why are you here?" He grumpily asked, as if he just gave up.

"I'm here to save your arse," I giggled. "I've never said that before," I snickered childishly. Indeed, it was my first... not swear, but... 'word that isn't socially accepable' word. "Oh God, how do I get you out of here?" I panted, still shocked from all the sudden chaos.

"Try and shoot the locks off,"

"I haven't got a pistol,"

"They took my armor around the back, behind that door over there," Edward nodded behind me. "Just grab it and we'll go,"

"We?" I asked, feeling slightly happy.

"There is no way you are staying in Havana," Edward shook his head, laughing. "Now stop gawking at me and go get that pistol, eh?" He raised an eyebrow at me. I grinned at him before rushing over to some broken wooden door, not even noticing the guard standing right there. I gasped and as if by instinct, I pushed myself into the guard and thrust the dagger right through his chest, pulling it back out after. I dropped the dagger in horror and rushed to get Edward's armour to him.

"I... I killed..." I whimpered, raising the pistol to the lock.

"We'll talk about it later, just get me out of here, quick, shoot," He rushed, sighing impatiently. I didn't want to seem like an annoyance again. I shut my eyes and pulled the trigger as the loose lock fell to the cobblestone flooring with a clang.

"See? Wasn't hard," Edward groaned as he pulled his hands back and suddenly, the chain on the handcuffs snapped in half. I stood there speechless, but Edward managed to snap me out of it by a single glance. Was I that nervous around him...?

"We have to go now," I said as Edward just finished clipping the last buckle on his armour, and slipped the gun I had earlier into a holster across his chest. "Follow me," I whispered as I started running down stairs again, my feet tapping at every step.

Escaping wasn't easy, there were a lot of guards that Edward had to kill, but you know, that was almost normal to me now.

We walked out of the main gates, and I looked behind me to make sure Edward was okay. "A lot of your crew are here, too," I pulled him along, and out of that dreadful place once and for all.

"Kenway!" I heard Blackbeard merrily whisper, bringing him into an unexpected hug. "You did it lass!" He shook me by the shoulders pretty hard, and all I could do was giggle and nod.

"We mustn't linger, we have to go," I whined as we all went back out into the streets.  
Immediately, we were spotted; people yelled 'pirates!', 'assassin!' and all the common accusing names, and I whined at the realization that we'd have to run again.

"To the Jackdaw, lads!" Edward laughed as he grabbed my wrist, making sure I wouldn't be left behind. Soon enough, we were at the shore of Havana, but I stopped as soon as I saw the sand. "Mercy, come on," Edward tugged me, but I just stared blankly at him, then the sand, then back up at him again.

"We're on the run, I- I don't want to rush it, I-" I squealed as he lifted me up and held me over his shoulder, as he ran across the beach as fast as he could considering he had a nineteen year old girl drooped over his shoulder.

He stopped infront of the bottom of the ship and lifted me up as I climbed up the side, and I felt someone pull me over the edge and onto the deck, and Edward was on the deck at the same time.

"Let's get her going, lads!" Edward yelled as he ran up to the steering wheel, turning it several times. I was so confused and slightly dazed at the sudden rush, but relaxed once I felt the ship moving. It occurred to me then that this was the first time I'd ever been on a ship too, which caused me to grin in excitement. I actually got so excited that I started to silently squeal to myself and clenched my fists. I looked over to Edward, Adéwalé and Blackbeard and giggled in excitement as I watched the city of Havana shrink smaller and smaller as we sailed off into sea.

After a long time of just gazing out at the turquoise blue waters, I heard Edward sit down beside me on a barrel or a box or something- I was so amazed by the ocean, I didn't seem to care about anything else.

"Are you alright?" I could hear the smile in his voice.

"I... I'm..." I sighed happily. "Oh, I don't know!" I giggled. "It's a mix of emotions, really. Worry, excitement, sadness..."

"Why sadness?"

"I grew up in Havana, it's a beautiful city, but... I'm kinda glad I'm leaving," I shrugged. "The Jackdaw is beautiful, by the way," I giggled, looking up at the flag.

"She sure is," Edward laughed. "We've been through Hell and back together,"

"What does the flag mean?" I asked curiously. It was a black flag with some sort of triangular shape with a skull in it.

"Ah, the symbol is the assassin's insignia, which obviously represents that I'm an assassin,"

"Well, duh," I smirked.

"And the skull represents that I am also a pirate," He smirked back, pulling down his hood. I couldn't help but secretly smile. There was a long silence, all that was heard were seagulls chanting and the waves slapping the sides of the boat attentively. I smiled, this was exactly how I dreamed freedom.

"This is amazing..." I sighed, hugging my knees to my chest. I felt Edward look down at me, but he turned away when I tried to gaze at him. I blushed and looked back out to the ocean, hoping he hadn't seen my cheeks turn rosy.

_Why are you acting so strange, you dull girl?_

"Is this what you dreamt of?" Edward asked, not turning to look at me because he was watching the foamy waves. I smiled and nodded.

"Right to the final detail," I looked up at him. "The sun setting onto the ocean, the seagulls flying around, and-" I paused as I saw something magnificent happen right infront of me. I saw a whale's tail emerge from the sea, and suddenly its whole body rose, then just dipped back under the ocean. It still amazed me. Everything amazed me. Freedom amazed me. "Did you just see that?!" I giggled, smiling so hard that my mouth hurt.

"Haven't you ever seen a whale before? Not even a silhouette from your balcony?" He slightly smiled.

I shook my head, still grinning with excitement. "No, I haven't. I've never been near the sea, not once in my life," I smiled and looked back out to the ocean. "I just wish my mama was here to see it," I mumbled, suddenly dropping the smile.

"Would you like to tell me what happened?"

"N-no thank you... not yet, at least," I swallowed hard.

"I'll leave you to it then," Edward stood; suddenly I felt uncomfortable. "I'll be in my office if you need me," And then he walked away, leaving me to my own thoughts and the vast ocean infront of me. Still, I sat on the dirty wooden boxes, gazing out at the ocean as if I were the only one on this vessel.

I ignored the other members of Edward's crew doing their chores or messing about- whatever they did- because I was so amazed by the view. The sun setting, the golden horizon line, the way the sun reflected on the water... it was just like I had imagined.

I groaned tiredly as I felt my shoulder being shook repeatedly, and my name being mumbled over and over again. "Mercy, wake up, lass," I immediately recognized the voice, it was Blackbeard. I slowly opened my eyes and noticed that there wasn't any harsh daylight to refrain me from seeing. It was dark, the stars in the sky and the moon reflecting on the sea.

"Wha... what happened?" I asked, looking around in confusion. Blackbeard simply laughed and helped me up as I stumbled to my feet.

"You must've fallen asleep, Edward told me he hadn't heard so much as a sigh from you," He laughed as I brushed off my skirt.

"Oh..." I mumbled, not really concentrating on his words since the stars were so beautiful that they distracted me to the point where I could barely hear.

"Alright lass?" He finished, smirking at me. My jaw was hung open in confusion and I raised an eyebrow.

"Y-yeah...?" I dumbly said as he laughed, slapping a hand on my back in a friendly way. But it still hurt like Hell.

"Go see Kenway, lass, he'll show you to your room," He laughed, walking up to the wheel. I swallowed and blinked, looking over at the stairs that lead me to the cabins. I nervously stepped down and walked down a short corridor before finding a door that said 'Kenway' on it. I scoffed and rolled my eyes.

_Duh._

I hesitated for a moment before knocking, and I heard Edward mumble angrily under his breath. I shuddered as the scraping of a chair rang out through the corridor, and the door swung open.

"Oh, for God's sake! I bloody told you, don't interrupt me when I'm-" He paused and his eyes locked with mine. "Oh. Good evening, Mercy," He grinned innocently, opening the door so I could see everything. clearly.

And oh, my, didn't I see everything clearly.

Edward just casually stood there, shirtless, as if he hadn't even noticed it himself. I took the time to look over his many tattoos, and I could tell he was waiting impatiently.

"Oh- I'm, uh, I'm... did I... is this a bad time?" I bit my lip, trying to do my best to just not look at him.

"No, not at all," He smirked. "Do you want to come in?" He opened the door so it was fully opened, but I just glared at him.

"No thank you, I was actually here to ask where I would be sleeping?" I asked, trying to sound serious but not rude.

Edward's smirked dropped immediately as he realised he didn't quite persuade me to do what he wanted, dirty bastard. "Oh, come on then," He scoffed, pulling me down the corridor. He opened a wooden door right at the end of the corridor and lead me into the room. "Does this suit your taste, ma'am?" He asked sarcastically, leaning against the wall.

I nodded and smiled, taking in the small but spacious room. Just like the cabin back in Havana, there was a small but tidy looking bed, a desk and a set of bedside drawers. I looked to the right if the room and noticed a tiny window, just big enough to see outside and into the sea.

"Thanks Edw-" I swallowed. "Kenway. Thank you," I looked down awkwardly.

"I'm not gonna smack you if you just call me by my name, y'know," He laughed, putting a playful arm around my shoulder.

"I don't know... I feel strange calling you... well, Edward." I shrugged. I then sighed at the realization that I had said his first name for the first time, even if it wasn't to just address him.

"You strange girl," He scoffed playfully, ruffling my hair. "G'night." He grinned before shutting the door.  
I rolled my eyes and tidied my hair back up before changing into my nightwear and climbing into bed, with nothing to light up the room but the moonlight. I laid down and let my head sink into the cool pillow as I pulled the covers up to my neck. I stared out at the moon and sighed. For some reason my heart hurt and I had butterflies in my tummy, but the reasons why seemed blind to my eyes.


	7. Chapter 7- Drunk-ity Drunk

**Chapter 7- Drunk-ity Drunk**

I woke up to a knocking on my cabin door. Sitting up, I groaned and clutched my hair.

"Come in," I sighed as I sat up, pulling the covers up to my neck.

"Morning, sunshine," Edward smirked, leaning against the doorframe.

"Ugh, get out," I whined, attempting to fix my hair but failed. I just scowled at Edward. "Shoo,"

"I will not shoo," He laughed. "Because you will shoo and do some work now,"

"What do you mean?" I raised an eyebrow.

"You're mopping the decks," He smirked as if he were expecting me to yell at him.

"Okay," I said with a straight face.

"Okay? Y-you don't mind?"

"No, why would I?" I asked as if he were mental. He came up close to me and squinted his eyes in suspicion.

"Alright then. Tidy my office," He raised an eyebrow.

"Will do," I grinned, standing up to stretch slowly. "Now, if you'd kindly leave so I can get dressed, that would be lovely," I faked a grin. "Go on," I turned him around and pushed him out of the door. I giggled and shut it behind me as he argued with me in a muffled tone. "Are you trying to annoy me, Kenway?" I scoffed, pulling on my skirt. "A little work wouldn't kill me. Besides, this ship needs a slight woman's touch," I smirked mischieviously as I zipped the back of my skirt and began to put on my shirt.

"You are not changing a single splinter of this ship!" He whined. "All you have to do is file my papers and put bottles back. Don't you dare go looking through any private things, you hear me?"

I opened the door whilst securing the last button of my shirt and sighed. "Yes, I may be a nosy child, but I'm not as low as to snoop around in people's privacy. I'd feel awful if someone tried to pry through my belongings," I sighed, reaching for a hair ribbon to tie my hair up. Edward raised an eyebrow at me and crossed his arms, not moving from the doorway. "What?"

"I'm not sure if I should just walk away and smile or if I should pull you by the hair to my chambers," He smirked playfully. I rolled my eyes and elbowed him in the ribs, but as I walked past him I felt slightly... not hurt but disrespected. Just because I was a woman everyone felt the need to make a fuss and start messing with my head. Not today. "Hey, come back here," He snaked an arm around my waist but I turned around and gave him a sharp slap.

"Lay a finger on me once more, Kenway. I _dare_ you," I scowled at him. He stood there with his jaw hung open, a hand on the red mark on his cheek. "I might be a woman but I'm not some courtesan whore, so I suggest if you want to touch me at all, it better be a polite handshake at the most," I huffed, turning on my heel and walking to his office. I opened his door and shut it tight, leaning against the door afterwards.

I sighed for a moment before standing up confidently, stepping over to his desk. I took in the room; it was very big, with a window in the back, the walls were accompanied by shelves smothered in books, and there were many maps on the wall.

And the desk was coated in piles and piles of papers.

I groaned to myself, before completely brushing every single piece of paper from the desk as they all rained down to the carpeted floorboards. I giggled and picked two handfulls of papers, throwing them above me as they tumbled from my shoulders and onto the floor. And I did it again. And again. And even more until I heard singing from above me.

Lots of voices- the whole crew, possibly, just singing sea shanties. I sighed and sat on the floor, surrounded by a circle of papers. I crossed my legs childishly and stared at the walls whilst humming to the song I had noticed I used to sing when I was younger, grinning at the thought of my mama singing it to me too.

_"Mama!" I screamed, hiding underneath my bed sheets. The sudden electrical light that glowed up my room almost scared me half to death._  
_"What's the matter, sweetheart?" My mama rushed into my room and crouched by my bedside._  
_"I don't like the storm! Make it stop!" I was almost on the verge of tears. I covered my ears with my small hands, squeezing my eyes shut. Mama gently took hold of my tiny palms and held them tight, making sure I was looking directly at her. She rubbed my small knuckles with her thumbs and gave me a reassuring smile before gently kissing my forehead._  
_"The storm will go away once it realizes we aren't listening. Come on, we'll sing so it knows we don't care." She smiled and took a breath before singing a beautiful lullaby to me, which was one of the songs they had in one of my pirate books. I cuddled up into the bla-_

The door swung open and there stood Edward, staring at me and the infinite sea of papers in shock. I looked back with the exact same expression, knowing I was in trouble.

"What the Hell happened here?" Edward gasped. "Why are they all on the floor?"

I swallowed nervously and looked down innocently. "I... uh..." I looked back up and my lips stretched as I swallowed again. "I tripped, and the papers, they... yeah..."

"Well, what a bloody tumble you must've taken," He scoffed, crouching down next to me in the papers.

"What do you want?" I asked, trying to sound disgusted but I was just naturally too nice. Don't mean to brag, but yeah.

"Thought I'd come in for a chat," He smirked.

"Chatting is a distraction, and I want to get this job over and done with,"

"Throwing around important documents in order to make it rain is also a distraction, missy," He raised an eyebrow and curled a lock of my loose hair around his finger. I sighed and swatted his hand away, I didn't like this one bit.

"Out," I scowled, pointing to the door.

"You can't order the captain of the ship to leave his own office," He chuckled bluntly.

"Well I shall just leave myself then," I huffed, standing up and walking towards the door.

"Wait-!"

"I'll be watching the ocean if you need me, good day!" I sang sarcastically, slamming the door behind me. I shuddered in embarrassment as I strolled up to the deck, squinting my eyes at the sudden burst of sunlight I met with.

I smiled and ran over to the edge of the ship, peering down into the ocean's blue depths. I sat down on a box again, playing with the hem of my skirt whilst humming the same song the crew were chanting to pass the time.

"'Ey! Mercy, lass!" I heard Blackbeard's voice call me from the wheel of the ship. I looked up and smiled, skipping over to him merrily.

"Morning," I smiled.

"What makes you so happy, eh? Is it Kenway?" He raised an eyebrow at me. I scoffed and rolled my eyes.

"He's the last thing that could ever make me happy,"

"What happened? Did he kiss ya the wrong way?" He teased, laughing for a moment.

"No, he _touched_ me in the wrong way. He thinks-"

"Hang on a mo," He motioned me to wait with one finger as he brought over a box for me to sit on, and I gratefully did. "Okay, whine yer' backside off, lass," He smirked, turning his attention back to the wheel.

"He thinks I'm some whore like any other prostitute in his twisted mind, he reckons he can just touch me in any way he wants to and expects good from it. Ugh, he's so irritating!" I groaned. "And even since the day we first officially met, he just had to be an annoying little rat and make a huge scene of it all, when all I asked for was his damn name! And then he's got some bipolar attitude, one second he's a gentleman willing to run to the end of the world and back, then he's a selfish, arrogant idiot the next. Why can't he just be a normal person and just be Goddamn polite?!" I whined.

"Selfish? You've just noticed? Lass, he's been like that since we first met, like a bloody child, he is. But he's clever, see,"

"Well he's just plain stupid in my eyes," I scowled at the ground. "Okay, I will admit, he's clever at being... well... an assassin-pirate-whatever, but his attitude just ticks me off," I covered my mouth at the last sentence. "'Scuse my language,"

Blackbeard laughed loudly and finished off with a simple grin. "Yeah, he's a bit of a-"

"I can hear you talking about me!" Edward whined from the other side of the ship, sulking whilst sat on a box. He looked so childish so I couldn't help but giggle, but no. I still hated him.

I raised an eyebrow at Blackbeard and sighed. "Bipolar," I scoffed.

"Oh, no, sulking like a baby's a new thing," He chuckled, raising an eyebrow at Edward. It was like an eyebrow raising triangle. "He's been acting different since he met you, though,"

"Probably because I'm the first woman to actually stupidly decide to stay with him for reasons other than sex," I scoffed, looking out at sea. "All I wanted to do was run out to Havana's beach for a single night, and now I'm on a pirate ship lead by an assassin. Where did it go wrong?" I sarcastically asked, playing with the hem of my skirt.

"Edward mentioned somethin' about, eh...your mother?" He asked, squinting his eyes out at the sea.

"What about it?" I asked darkly, glaring at the floor.

"Care to tell me what happened?"

"I'd rather not," I huffed, standing up. "I'm going to just... yeah..." I shrugged, walking over to Edward.

"What do you want now?" Edward defiantly whined as if he was trying to ignore me, but failed miserably.

"Come on," I giggled playfully, pulling him by the collar of his shirt back down into the cabin corridors. He chuckled triumphantly, as if he had won me or something. I pushed him against a wall as he laid his hands on my waist, and then I slapped him. Hard.

"Sh-! What the Hell was that for?!" He fumed, pushing me away. I scowled at him and scoffed.

"Listen, don't just go around telling people about my life! As much as I love it here, you don't just go telling people about my _mother_!" I hissed, sighing stressfully.

"What?! Well, sorry, but you won't even tell me about her, so I didn't even know if telling people was a bad thing or not!" He argued, saying it all in a fake kindness.

"Refusing to tell you obviously means I'll refuse to tell others too!" I said through gritted teeth. "And you're the first damn 'friend' I've ever had!" I said with finger quotation marks.

"Friends are supposed to trust eachother, right?" He tipped his head down so it was level with mine.

"I don't trust you well enough. You change moods every minute. I'm too nervous to call you by your first name because I'm not sure whether I want to trust you or not. It's been less than a week and you're acting too kind, it's all confusing me. I'm not sure whether I can tell you about something I've kept to myself for so long," I looked down and shuffled my feet.

"Come into my office," He took me by the hand but I pulled back.

"I'm not sure if I want to," I mumbled childishly.

"I have rum," He smirked. I sighed and thought for a second before nodding and following him to the end of the corridor.

He held the door open for me and I once again stepped in, noticing that all the papers were filed neatly on the corner of the desk. "Go on, just sit there," He motioned to the one seat behind the desk and I obeyed, sitting down quietly as he went to a chest in search of alcohol. "Ah, here we go," He hummed to himself as he handed me a small bottle of rum.

I nodded a shy thank you as he shut the door and sat on the edge of his desk. "So... care to tell me what's with your mother?" He asked, sipping his rum. Not such a polite approach, but whatever.

I swigged some of my rum before blinking wildly and giggling at the burning sensation. "Oh, I'm not sure I need to talk anymore," I smiled, swallowing some more of the bitter liquid.

"No, no, you're not getting drunk, lass," He said playfully, but he didn't reach out for the bottle so I just ignored him.

"Awh, but that's what I _planned _on doing," I giggled, taking another sip.

"No, I need to ask you things... important things,"

"Like?"

"Your mother, your father, you... why you haven't just kissed me yet," He smirked and slyly winked.

"Yes, I plan on getting drunk," I mumbled, leaning forward to rest my elbows on the table. "And I may or may not kiss you. But note that if I kiss you or touch you in any way, it means nothing," I smirked. "If you planned on simply having fun with me for no reason, then I'm all yours," I bit my lip and grinned. "But if you wanted me for the emotion then you're gonna have to wait," I smirked, swallowing some more rum.

"You're a confusing girl, Miss Barstow," He chuckled. "Don't you worry. I'm not as heartless as to toy with you,"

"That's hard to believe," I coughed lowly, drinking some more rum. I laughed and kicked off my shoes, and tried to push myself up onto the table.

"Woah, what're you doing, lass?" Edward gasped and tried to sit me back down. I groaned angrily and shook my head, pushing his arms away from me.

"I wanna sit on the table," I said childishly, kicking him off. He just chuckled and lifted me up as he sat in the chair. I giggled and crawled onto the table before sitting down with my legs hanging off the edge. "I'm finally somewhat taller than you," I smiled playfully, accidentally kicking off the neatly stacked papers as I burst into a fit of laughter.

"Mercy! You just... ugh..." He sighed and facepalmed, falling back into his chair. He smirked at me as I giggled, but I ignored it and took my last sip of rum.

"What..." I whimpered, tipping the bottle upside down to only find a single drop fall from the glass bottle. "No..." I mumbled in worry. "Get me another, pleeease," I sang childishly, feeling like bursting into tears.

"I'm not sure if I can let you get drunk," He laughed. "You're brainwashed as it is,"

"N-no, please," I begged, actually preparing myself to cry.

"Awh, fine," He sighed, grinning. "They're in that cupboard by there," He pointed towards one below many shelves as I giggled and slowly crawled down from the table, and landed with a quiet bump on the floor. I started laughing as I attempted to stand up, but gave up and ended crawling to the cupboard- the things I'd do for some bitter drink. I managed to open the cupboard and pull out two bottles, then crawl back to the table. Edward helped me up as I was just slightly too tipsy to do it myself.

"Oh my God, I love rum," I mumbled quickly, taking the cork out of the top of the bottle and taking a big gulp, then coughing slightly at the stinging sensation.

Edward just laughed at me and suddenly lowered my hand so the bottle was away from my lips. I stared at him in confusion and wonder, fluttering my eyelashes innocently. I suddenly had butterflies in my tummy and my head was spinning. I felt his hand just slightly brush my cheek and he played with a bit of my hair, then he sighed in realization and he dropped his hand slowly.

"Sorry, I just..." He swallowed. "Never mind," He sighed. I just sighed exactly like he did and looked down. "To freedom?" He raised his bottle, and we both clinked them together.

"To freedom," I mumbled, swallowing some more rum.

Hours later, when it was almost midnight, I was dancing drunkly around Edward and Blackbeard as they drove the Jackdaw. I was laughing so hard that tears fell from my eyes, and I was up on my feet for so long my soles hurt. I had scabs and bruises from where I'd trip many times, and equally the same on my elbows and palms. I didn't care though, I was too drunk and too mad to notice.

"How much longer can you go _on_ for, lass?" Edward asked, crossing his arms and stepping back to let Blackbeard take the wheel.

I giggled, shoving him playfully. "As long as the moon is out, I'm staying here and..." I yawned, but didn't stop prancing about. "Well... staying here!"

"She's a one of a kind, Edward!" Blackbeard laughed. "How in God's name did you find her?"

"I slightly regret it, to be honest," He facepalmed. "Being the gentleman I am, I helped her when she got poisoned into a sleep. There, I said it. I was being nice," He sighed. "I... I mean, of course I was going to flirt for a few m-"

"Oh, shut up," I scoffed, "You were trying to act all cool and started to show off the second I woke up," I rolled my eyes.

"Hey, listen here, I-"

"'Ey, you two, shush," Blackbeard raised his voice slightly. "It's about time you got some sleep, lass,"

"But that's not fair!" I whined. "Edward gets to stay up, so why can't I?" I moped.

"Because one," Edward stood infront of me, "I am the captain of this ship. Two," He stood behind me, tapped my back, and as I turned around he tapped my back again, and i spun, causing to fall backwards but he caught me in his arms. "You're drunk," He chuckled and stood infront of me again. "And three," He held my hands and smiled at me with... 'love'. "I can make you weak at the knees," He smirked, causing me to swoon.

_Woah there, Mercy!_

"I... I..." I stammered, not being able to find the words. Edward laughed at my awkwardness and took me by the hand as he lead me down to the cabins. He opened the door to my room and waited for me to step inside, but I stood stuck to the floor stubbornly.

"C'mon, off to bed," He nodded towards the bed that was neatly made.

"But I don't want to go to bed," I scowled childishly, staring at him directly in the eyes.

"Well, not everybody gets what they want, darling," He smirked, pushing me into the room gently.

"No, I don't wanna go to sleep yet. I wanna stay awake," I said, turning around to face him.

"Well... well, no, you can't just start moping and expect me to suddenly realize that everything you want matters the most at this moment,"

"But it does matter..." I shuffled my feet.

"N-no, listen," He lead me over to the bed and sat us both down. "You're a drunken mess, love. Just take a break, that's all I'm asking," He smiled.

I shook my head and pouted. "But it's not fair. I want to stay up until sunrise and I want to..." I gasped in excitement. "Oh my gosh, when are we going to reach shore?!" I suddenly smiled. Edward was a bit weirded out so he had to back up slightly.

"Uh... probably by noon tomorrow morni-"

"Agh!" I squealed and pulled on his collar. "Can we go to the beach?! And spend all day on the beach?! And look for seashells on the beach?! And-" I gasped deeply. "Oh. My. GOD, can we go swimming?! Ugh, Edward teach me how to swim, please?! Please?! Puh-leeease?!"

"I guess I could take some time off and-"

"EDWARD. Oh my gosh, Edward, can we build sandcastles?! I want to-" I stopped as I realized I had called him by his first name for the first time. I looked down but I couldn't help smiling a little.

"Say that again, lass?" He laughed softly.

"Say what?" I asked innocently.

"You know. You just said my name. Say it again," He smiled shlyly. Was Captain Edward Kenway... blushing?!

"Wow, I sure am tired! Whooh, well, I think it's time you returned to your buisness and such," I giggled, pushing him out of the door and closing it.

"Wait, Mercy!"

"Goodnight, Edward!" I sang. I then smiled to myself and I could somehow guess he was doing the same.

_**I am so. Damn. Sorry. I know, Edward was waaaay too nice in this chap, but eh. **_


	8. Chapter 8- Almost There

**Chapter 8- Almost There**

For once, everything was silent. There were no men singing or yelling about, no footsteps were heard, no knocking on my door... just the sound of the sea hitting against the ship, the sound of birds chirping and the sound of gentle talking from just above.

I sighed contently as I sat up, and I stretched my arms out to wake myself up. I looked forward to this day. Running my fingers through my curled brunette hair, I glanced around my room. I was still on the Jackdaw. This was in no way a dream- that's for sure.

I slipped my clothes on before getting out of bed and brushing my hair. I washed myself up quickly before stepping out of my room. The talking from above became slightly louder, and for some reason I didn't want anyone to know I was up. I planned on being a little bit nosy and maybe look around for books in Edward's office while he was busy steering the ship and whatnot.

I tip-toed down the corridor, trying to ignore the stinging headache I had from all the drinking the night before. I made my way to Edward's office and pressed my ear up against the door; I heard nothing, so I slowly put my hand on the handle. I turned it as slowly and as quietly as I possibly could, just in case he was in there and I hadn't realized.

I opened it a tiny bit and I took a peek; I tried to hold in a fit of giggles as I looked at the desk. Edward was sat in the chair and had his head resting in his arms on the table. All the papers were still on the floor from where I had drunkly kicked them off, and the empty bottles of rum littered the floor.

I opened the door all the way, biting my tongue at the sound of the creaking door as I didn't want him to wake up. I shut it gently behind me as it clicked shut and I began to step over the bottles and to the book shelves. I glanced at Edward before running my finger across every spine of every book, reading every title. I assumed by the names that most of them were just about travelling and stuff about ships and privateering, nothing really too interesting for me.

But then I finally found a book that could've been of some use to me, it was a short book about Havana. I glanced at Edward and then pulled a stool over to stand on as I reached for the book, stretching my arm as much as I could. I finally managed to shift the spine of the book out only for it to slip and fall, but I caught it at the very last minute. My heart was pounding in my throat as I nervously looked back at the sleeping assassin.

Just as I was about to leave, I noticed one of my hair ribbons slung around the back of Edward's chair, and I cringed in embarrassment. I reached over for it and as soon as my finger touched the fabric, Edward started laughing. I widened my eyes and held in a gasp, holding the book to my chest.

"Stop laughing, you freak," I whispered, confused by what was happening. Edward sat up and stretched, still laughing.

"Ah, I'm sorry," He giggled. "If you wanted a book, you could've just asked, y'know," He smirked at me.

"I didn't know if you were asleep or not," I whined, snatching my blue hair tie from the back of his chair. "Besides, you'd tease me if I asked for a book," I huffed, nose in the air.

"Would I?" He laughed, standing up. "Would I really?"

"Yes, you would. Really," I scowled.

We had a small staring competition, which must've been funny for Edward since we were standing so close and you could see the obvious height difference. He giggled childishly and tapped the end of my nose before walking out of the room, sighing contently to himself. I scoffed in disbelief and followed him.

"Hey!" I whined, walking alongside him up the small steps. "You seem happy this morning," I raised an eyebrow and tied the ribbon in my hair.

"Why, yes, I am," He smirked, waving at one of his crew to do something.

"What's going on...?" I said, curling in my top lip into a slight scowl.

"We're reaching shore soon, lass," He smiled as he took the wheel. I pulled over a box and sat on it, hugging my knees to my chest.

"How much longer?"

"A few hours, and we'll be there, okay?" He smiled, softly laughing to himself. I must've sounded so childish- When will we be there yet? How much longer? Edward, blah blah blah...

"Oh," I simply replied, opening the book about Havana. My eyes flickered past each word, and each word described Havana perfectly. I almost felt as if I hadn't left the Spanish based city, that it was just right infront of my eyes, but instead of an image... Havana was a bunch of words, all lain out infront of me perfectly.

"What've you got there?" He curiously asked, raising an eyebrow at me.

"Havana," I mumbled, too concentrated to speak proper words.

"You've got Havana," He jokingly announced. "Are you missing it yet?"

"Mmhmm," I sighed. "More than words could ever explain. But I like the freedom of leaving,"

"Have you ever read about an island called Nassau, Mercy?"

"Can't say I have, actually," I pulled my gaze up from my book and stared at him. "What is it like?"

"It's... it's some sort of a 'pirate' island, I guess you could call it that, anyway," He paused. "I know you'd love it," He grinned. "Since its so filled with pirates, there aren't... really any rules, but y'know," He shrugged. I nodded and returned back to my book. "It's basically a free island covered in sand, in case you were interested," He gave me a teasing smile. I grinned to myself at the thought of it- golden beaches, aqua waters and the mere experience of freedom. I wanted it. No, I needed it. I was finally free and I was never going back.

Never going back. That thought hit me pretty hard.

If I was never going to go back under my father's watch, then where would I be for the rest of my life? What would I do? How would I live? The Jackdaw and its crew won't last forever, and I'm pretty sure Edward wouldn't want me to pester him for the rest of his life anyway. Would I just pick a place and leave the Jackdaw and its crew behind? To find love within a city and having a family? To live normally and be the stereotypical wife? Will I even sell my life to a man anyway?

"Mercy!" Edward clapped infront of my face as I dropped the book with a blank but shocked look on my face. "Hey," He shook my shoulders, now clicking his fingers infront of my eyes.

"I'm sorry!" I unexpectedly yell, squeezing my eyes shut. "Daydreaming... sorry," I mumbled, playing with my thumbs. Edward chuckled before ruffling my hair.

"Ah..." He laughed, "Thatch was right. One of a kind," He smiled, showing his tiny dimples. I bit my lip and picked my -well, Edward's- book back up and hid my smile. "Although I still do regret bringing you back here," He teased.

"Wow, thanks. That, uh, that really meant something to me. Thanks, Kenway," I said sarcastically.

"I thought we were gonna stick with 'Edward'?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Kenway sounds much more professional," I said, slightly grinning. "But... since we're on friendly terms... I-" I was interrupted as Blackbeard walked up to us, a smirk on his face.

"Morning, Thatch," Edward nodded as he immediately broke his stare towards me with an awkward look on his face.

"Morning, Kenway, Mercy," He nodded at me and I just smiled childishly. "So, uh, Kenway," He laughed. "Nassau is it?"

"Yes,"

"Oh, I see," He nodded, smirking at me. "Takin' Mercy on a little romantic holiday, are we, Edward?" He teased, raising an eyebrow.

"Don't," Edward mumbled, not breaking his gaze from the ocean.

"Might wanna keep her away from Calico Jack, now he's the one to-"

"Thatch,"

"He'll have his hands all over the poor lass, now that's why you gotta be-"

"Stop it,"

"Her knight in shining armour, striving to..." Blackbeard continued in a high pitched voice which made me almost cry laughing. It was unbelievable- I would never expect such serious and fearsome pirates to act so silly, especially Blackbeard. Edward said he had taken a liking to me, almost like I was a little sister or a daughter to him, and he had never acted so silly or teased anyone like he did now. It was strange. Was I really that much of a change to them?

"Thatch, I have told you over and over again, and I will simply say it once more, I do **not like** Mercy- in **that** way,"

"Be her Romeo," Blackbeard dramatically slammed his fist onto his chest and took a deep breath, "Give the girl the freedom she deserves and-" He faked a sob, taking his hat off for a brief moment. "-hold her like she's **your** Juliet," He dramatically looked down and froze, before putting his hat back on and laughing heartily. I was already in tears from laughing so hard, I was bent forward with a hand on my stomach that hurt from laughing too much. "See? Now she can take a joke,"

"Because she's still a childish girl, very much like you are," Edward smirked, trying to act all cool. My laughing slowed down to giggles and pants as I held up a hand to shush him.

"I am a woman, thank you very much," I tiredly giggled, before looking at Blackbeard and laughing all over again as he did the same. "Oh, God, I don't know how I even find this funny!" I cried, squeezing my eyes shut, trying to hold in my giggles but failing miserably.

"Come on, seriously," Edward threw his arms into the air like he just gave up. "Thatch, you're taking care of the wheel. I need to drink,"

"Edward!" I laughed, almost tripping as I ran after him, which caused me and Blackbeard to yet again burst into hysterics. "Edward, can I have a drink too?" I giggled innocently.

"Hahah, no," Edward carried on walking to his office. I told Blackbeard I'd be a second as I scurried after the blonde haired pirate.

"Awh, Edward, just a little bit," I squeezed my fingers together to show him what my image of a 'little bit' was. Of course, it'd be a hundred times more than that amount.

"No, last night you were completely off after half a bottle of rum!" He laughed, opening the door to his office. "Besides, don't you want to be sober when we reach Nassau?"

"Well... yes... but-!" I was cut off when Edward put a finger to my lips, smirking. My face heated up immediately and I didn't say another word. We were stood there like that for a moment, Edward smirking almost seductively and me just blushing.

"I think..." He paused to whisper in my ear. "You like me more than a... friend,"

I pulled back from his personal space and gave him a swift slap.

"Don't," I hissed. "I asked for freedom, not a chance to court with you. And if I had, I would've just crawled into bed with you like any other whore you've ever had a chance with," I turned around to walk away, but stopped to look at him again. "Pig," I spat before walking up to the deck and back beside Blackbeard again. "Ugh he's such a-"

"Now, now, lass," He sighed, spinning the wheel. "I know you hate every inch of the man, but at least **try** to get on,"

"I do, I really, really do..." I sighed shakily out of frustration. "He just has to be all stupid about it and starts to show off. Just as I'm about to get friendly he has to... urgh..." I groaned, rubbing my forehead.

"Hey, we'll be at Nassau in, eh... around an hour or two," He sighed again. "Go and make friends now," He said, obviously treating me like a child.

I whined and arched my back, before slumping back down to the cabins and outside Edward's office door. I knocked on the door once and the door swung open and Edward pulled me in before I could say anything, then shut the door quickly behind him. I was confused until he forced a small bottle of rum into my hands and sighed.

"That's it. Don't get drunk," He warned before sitting down at his desk. He seemed tired, frustrated and sad all at the same time. I stood inches away from the door, the bottle of rum in my hands. "Well? Take a seat,"

"I... I want to apolog-"

"Sit down and then we'll talk," He mumbled. I sighed and dragged a chair across, the sound of the legs scraping the floor going right under my skin. I plumped myself down and smoothed off my skirt before gulping a mouthful of rum and coughing quietly. I had noticed by now that Edward was lazily slouching in his chair with both of his legs resting on top of the desk.

"Edward, legs. Down," I nodded and gave him a mother-like glare. He smirked and shook his head then went back to admiring some sort of blade on his wrist. "Legs off the table,"

"Nuh-uh," He shook his head, shuffling his legs from side to side as if to say 'hey, I own this damn table'.

"Can you just pl-"

"I'm the captain of this ship! Ooh, what are you gonna do now? Gonna throw me into the ocean? Ooh, I don't think so, 'cos I'm the captain of this ship," He carried on shuffling his legs and he bent his neck forward, giving me a glare. I couldn't help but smirk as I sighed.

"Fine, have it your way," I swallowed some more rum. "Anyway, I hate a day when I'm being in a grump with you, so-"

"Well you must hate every day," He scoffed.

I tried to just ignore his stupid comment and continued. "I'm sorry for slapping you, but you deserved it because you were making fun of me," I huffed.

"Oh, I wasn't making fun, I was just stating the fact that you fancie me," He exaggurated a wink and poked his tongue out at me. "I'm just messing, don't you worry," He waved a hand at me. "And, uh, I'm sorry too?" He shrugged before drinking some of his rum.

"Edward?"

"Hm?"

"Who is Calico Jack?" I asked curiously.

"You'll see soon enough," He smirked.

"He won't have his hands all over me, will he?" I raised an eyebrow, remembering what Blackbeard had said earlier.

"Thatch was only teasing," He scoffed. "As long as I'm around, he won't lay a finger on you," He laughed. "I meant that in a non- Romeo and Juliet way,"

"Of course," I sighed and looked down, tracing the rim of the bottle with my finger. "What will we do? In Nassau, I mean,"

"Drink. Dance. Shout. Take you to the beach. Drink. Fight. Leave,"

"Sounds exciting," I mumbled sarcastically.

"I'm just joking,"

"You're always j-" We both winced at the sound of a gunshot. Edward stared at me for a second before we heard a loud crash and some people yelling. All of a sudden, Adéwalé burst in, panting and smirking at the same time.

"We're under attack, captain," He said sternly as if it wasn't much of a problem. Edward nodded and stood up casually before looking at me.

"You stay in here, alright?" He half smiled, walking towards the door.

"But-"

"I won't be a minute," He grinned before shutting the door. I ran up to the door and before I could lay a finger on the handle I heard the door lock. He locked me in.

"Great..." I mumbled under my breath, leaning my head against the door. I listened carefully to everything that was happening above me; I heard gunshots, cannons being fired and I could even hear Edward order and boss people around. I was slightly annoyed, even though I knew it'd be too dangerous, I really just wanted to go near the action and just observe it, see if my books had it all correct. But I was just a stupid and delicate girl.

I sat on the floor and sighed. I was still annoyed with Edward in some way. I had to be. I didn't necessarily want to be, but I was. I know he was only teasing me but something about his tone just told me he wasn't. It all confused me and I hated it. I hated him... but he was my best friend. I didn't know to be honest. I didn't know what a real friend really was because I'd been lied to all my life, almost.

I heard a loud knocking on the door, a horribly forced and harsh smack. An unrecognisable voice was screaming angrily for the door to be opened, but I panicked. I crawled over to the desk and stupidly hid under there. You would only see what was beneath the desk if you were sat in the chair, because the front and the sides of it was just wood, almost like a box, but the part your legs went was the only side taken off. If you understand what I mean.

The door was forced open, the hinges completely torn off. I held in a scream and held my breath as he lurked around the room, in search for something.

"I know you're in here, girly," A strong British accent hissed. But it wasn't like Edward's or anyone else's on the Jackdaw, it was dirty and the words were thrown around carelessly. I held my breath as my heart pounded, praying he wouldn't hear me. I swear my heart was beating so hard that it could've been loud enough for anyone to hear it. "Come out, come out...!" He laughed horribly. I noticed that right outside the desk's perimeter was my blue hair ribbon I had retrieved this morning and I slowly brought a hand up into my hair to realise it had fallen out.

Damn.

"What's this?" He chuckled as I saw his hand pick up the ribbon. I almost squealed as I realised how close he was.

Watch over me, mama.

There was a long silence before the desk was completely flipped over and I was harshly pulled up to my feet by my wrist. I screamed as loud as I could and squeezed my eyes shut as he laughed in my face, shaking my wrist too hard for me to actually feel.

"I've got the bitch! Oh, am I gonna be filthy rich...!" He laughed, pushing me to the floor, causing me to scream again. I was so scared, words couldn't even explain the fear. I hugged my knees to my chest and covered my ears, trying to hold back the tears that threatened to fall.

I heard a gunshot then a massive pause, and I just assumed I was dead. But I could still feel my heard pounding, so I knew I was still alive. There wasn't anymore laughing or swearing from that awful stranger so I opened my eyes to see him on the floor in a pool of his own blood. I looked in the doorway and of course, Edward was there, being heroic and cool and whatever. It felt like an hour had passed of us just exchanging glares even though I knew it was only a couple of seconds.

"We're in Nassau." He stated.


	9. Chapter 9- A Dream Fulfilled

**Chapter 9- A Dream Fulfilled**

After the ship was pretty much cleaned up from the enemy ship's dead bodies and all the mess, people started to leave the ship just as the sun began to set.

I walked to the edge of the Jackdaw and leant over the edge, looking down into the aqua waters. I looked across to the shore, the pearly sand just begging to be stepped on. I pictured myself just leaping around, admiring shells, laying down in the sand and messing around in the water like I did back before I was free, and it was scary to think that I didn't have to imagine anymore because it was about to happen. What would I do after this whole beach thing? That was my dream, but now what?

"'Ey, Mercy, lass," I heard Blackbeard say behind me. I blinked and turned around. "You gettin' off or what?"

"Uh..." I looked down then back at him. "I might wait to cool off a bit," I mumbled. "You know, after-"

"Kenway told me. Well, just get down there soon," He said before turning and getting off the ship. I sighed and looked back out at the ocean, fiddling with my thumbs. I wasn't exactly... traumatized by earlier but it had definitely struck a nerve. I remember my father once handling my mama like...

I sighed again. If only she were still here. I needed her so badly. If she were still here, I'd probably be granted freedom a long, long time ago. My family wouldn't have been so broken. I wouldn't have been so secluded in that mansion. My father wouldn't have been so selfish. I wouldn't have been so stupid, I might've been able to learn a thing or two from my mother. I looked up to her. She was brave, she was gentle, she was a loving mother and wife and she never got anything back for it which broke my heart. I needed her most.

I was so deep in my daydreams that I almost had a heart attack when Edward leant against the side of the ship beside me like I did. I didn't say anything though, I pretended like I hadn't even noticed. I wasn't sure whether he was angry with me because since the incident with the stranger he hadn't said much to me. I remained silent, just staring out at the waves.

"You alright, love?" Edward asked kindly and quietly. He was doing it again. He went from a stubborn pirate straight to somewhat of a gentleman that seemed like he cared for me. As if. I glanced at him for a second and saw he had a worried look on his face. I was confused. Edward Kenway, the careless and selfish pirate looked baffled. I wasn't buying his sympathy.

"I'm fine," I mumbled, resing my chin in my palms whilst my elbows leant on the edge of the Jackdaw. Edward sighed and for the first time ever it sounded sad. What had caused his mood to change so rapidly? "Just tired,"

"You were fine earlier," He tried to get me to look at him but I ignored his every attempt. "What happened back there?" He nodded towards the cabin entrance. I shut my eyes for a second and images of that stranger shaking me violently filled my head. My wrist ached just by thinking about it.

"Just some sailor itching for wealth," I scoffed. Edward was silent with confusion. "Father's giving a huge reward for whoever finds me, dead or alive, I presume," I pulled back from the edge of the ship as we both walked off and strolled down the docks. I took in the scenery around me, even observing the water I could see beneath the gaps in the dock's wooden path.

"He doesn't seem like the best of men," He blandly stated.

"I know he seems selfish, but... he's a good man, he really is. The absence of my mother and my stubborness just stresses him out, plus wealth is blinding him from the real luxuries of life..." I paused, swallowing nervously. "He's my father and I love him very much, it's just he doesn't realise that I am the daughter of his wife and not some sort of belonging he has to hide from the world to keep safe. I don't know..."

Edward sighed contently as we approached the 'village' filled with other pirates and women. "Here we are," He smiled slightly.

"It's amazing..." I exhaled, examining the rough wooden 'houses' and cabins, the small bar stands and small groups under shades everywhere. I loved this even more than Havana. And I absolutely **adored** Havana.

"Let's go get a drink," He softly chuckled, pulling me along gently by the arm. I didn't even get a say about going, but hey, I wasn't gonna argue if a bit of rum was involved.

Eventually we caught up with Blackbeard and some other man sitting at a table by a bar, just casually drinking and talking. Edward walked over, with me shyly following behind.

"Alright, lads?" Edward casually asked, sitting down. Obviously I was too awkward and tired to do anything else but do the exact same. Silly girl.

"Kenway, it's been a long time," The stranger next to Blackbeard smirked, shaking his hand. He had black hair tied back into a short ponytail like Edward's and blue eyes, he looked fairly young, but slightly older than Edward. He gave me a little smile before turning to Edward. "Who's this fine lady?"

Fine lady? Ooh, thank you.

"Mercy Barstow," I smiled, shaking his hand, but he just lifted mine up to his lips and kindly kissed it. I just assumed it was what all gentlemen did. Right?

"Pleasure to meet you, lass," He grinned. "Benjamin Hornigold," And we both let go of eachother's hands.

"And before you ask, I am not his courtesan," I raised an eyebrow at Edward who was carelessly drinking from his bottle of rum. "We're not courting either,"

Edward smirked and swallowed down his drink. "Although I know she'd like to think we are," And with that I teasingly elbowed him in the ribs.

Blackbeard chuckled. "She's one of a kind, I tell you,"

Edward sighed. "And slightly annoying,"

I scoffed. "You know I'm only annoying because you're stuck up?"

"Alright then, you're stubborn, how's that?"

"You forgot talented," I joked.

"Well, you're quite the artist, I'll give you that," He smiled at me.

Benjamin scoffed. "And you say you're not courting? Pfft, right,"

Blackbeard laughed, and I could only just roll my eyes. "Stop it," I groaned, but I couldn't help but smile.

"Y'know I'm only-" He paused to watch some men fighting, one of them literally flew onto a table as it snapped clean in half.

The bartender just chuckled to himself as he shook his head and continued to watch. Everyone around that brawl were yelling and cheering and I watched everyone's expressions, some of the women were in slight panic and most of the men were just cheering them on. But mostly everyone was drunk.

I swore Edward slowly pulled me over closer to him in what I thought could've been in a protective way, but I wasn't quite so sure since the bipolar attitude and whatnot. I looked up at him and just stared at him. He was watching the fight, but he had a firm arm resting beside my waist. He truly was a peculiar man. And it slightly annoyed me yet at the same time it was the best thing about the assassin. It was strange, time seemed to go in slow motion as I just looked at him.

After all thoughts and questions escaped from my mind, time seemed to slip back on track and I suddenly came to my senses. Edward was holding me. And I was just stupidly submitting. Plus the fight finished.

"Uh..." I awkwardly hummed as I shuffled away from Edward.

"Ah..." He awkwardly mumbled back, casually drinking some rum to disguise his embarrassment.

We both groaned as we saw Benjamin and Blackbeard grinning at us and obviously winking. I blushed and smiled, looking down into my lap whilst Edward just scoffed.

I was blushing?!

"Uh...! Oh!" I came to my senses yet again. "No, that's... no!" I forced a laugh and playfully hit Blackbeard's arm, but he did nothing but laugh.

"I reckon we should leave them alone together!" Benjamin obviously whispered to Blackbeard but pretended to keep it secret.

"Ooh, aye! Let's wait until they're too drunk to stand!" Blackbeard laughed.

I rolled my eyes and smirked. "Oh, hah hah," I drunk the last drop of rum and lazily rolled the bottle over to Edward.  
He wordlessly rolled it back and acted like he didn't notice. "Psst, Edward. I'm annoying you," I didn't get an answer so I carried on rolling the bottle back and forth. Eventually, he caught the bottle and without even looking he threw the bottle to the side as it smashed into a tree. "That wasn't very nice," I pouted, then shoved myself up right next to him so he almost fell off of the bench. "Mr. Grumpy Pants," I giggled childishly, pinching his cheek.

"How old is she?" Benjamin mumbled to Blackbeard as I carried on poking Edward and doing other things to annoy him.

"Nineteen, I reckon. According to Edward. Why d'you ask?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Curious," He shrugged.

I giggled and poked Edward's cheek as he sat, blankly staring into the distance. "Hey Edward, hey Edward, hey Edward, hey Edward, hey Edward, hey Edward, hey Edward, hey Edw-"

"What?!" Edward growled, his face inches apart from mine.

"Hi!" I giggled, squishing his face together as he swatted my hands away. "Can you get me another drink, please?" I childishly hummed, hanging my head to the side.

"After you've been annoying me and squishing my face? I don't think so, princess," He slightly smirked.

"You called me princess which means I rule and since I rule then I dub you the peasant and no backsies so get me a drink!" I said in a monotone voice which some how still managed to sound childish.

"No means no," He pinched my cheek and smirked. I huffed and swatted his hand away, then turned to Blackbeard.

"Edward's being meeean," I whined. He chuckled and raised an eyebrow at Edward, and to that, Edward nodded secretly. I was confused until Edward stood.

"I think that's enough playing for one day," He said. I stood up and gave him a confused look but he just ignored me. "See you around then," He said, pulling me along as he walked off.

"Nice meeting you, lass!" Benjamin laughed as Edward eagerly pulled me through the small crowds of people by the wrist.

"Edward, where are we going?" I asked curiously with a slightly nervous tone in my voice.

"You'll see," He half turned his head and I managed to catch a glimpse of him smirking. I swallowed nervously as he pulled me towards a forest entrance, but I pulled back my hand before he could lead me further. "What's wrong, love?" He had a concerned look on his face. Sympathy. Again.

"I don't want to go in there," I shook my head.

"Why?"

"I-I feel like, I dunno... I'm not sure where you're taking me," I bit my lip.

Edward laughed. "I'm taking you to a dark cave infested with alligators," He said sarcastically, then laughed again and shook his head. "No, I promise you'll love it," He looked out at sea, but I think he was more specifically looking at the sky. "Come on, we're wasting time," He gently fixed his hand around my wrist and guided me through the leafy forest. After we got out, he stood behind me and covered my eyes with his hands.

"E-Edward, what are you doing?" I waved my arms about in search for... well, nothing.

"It's a surprise," I heard the grin in his voice as he started to gently push me forward into walking.

"I'm not sure I'm that fond on surprises," I hummed awkwardly and nervously.

"Uh... tell me why?" I could tell he had thought of that on the spot, like he was trying to distract me.

But still, I went along with it, it might've distracted me from my worries. "Well, there's the wait, and the anticipation. Also I hate when you try to ask somebody if they know anything of it, and if they do, they refuse to tell you what it is. And then the worst part is where you recieve the surprise and it's horrible, something you never wanted," I sighed.

"Wait, what?" He asked as if he didn't hear me.

"You know, that's what a surprise is. Don't you get surprises?"

"Yes, but surprises don't end bad, well, not all the time,"

"They have for me," I sighed.

"Big step," Edward mumbled and I blankly obeyed. "Were they all planned by your father?"

"Yes," I laughed.

"Eh... what kind of results did you get?" He was still trying to distract me, but I could hear him smile as he spoke.

"Well, sophisticated parties, setting me up with men far too old for my age, meeting up with- agh!" I squealed as I felt my feet stand _in_ some strange surface. I felt my toes sink underneath the smooth wavy type of... thing. "What is that?" I whined. It felt like hundreds of tiny grains, but it was somehow warm and smooth.

"A few more steps, go on," I heard him chuckle a bit. I whimpered a bit as I walked some more, my feet sinking in every step. Edward suddenly stopped me. "Close your eyes,"

"But-"

"Eyes. Closed. Now," He sternly said and again, I obeyed. I felt his hands being removed from my eyes and I sensed him standing infront of me. "Alright, open,"

I blinked a few times to adjust myself to the light, and I was face to face with Edward (if I bent my neck upwards a little). He was grinning widely and I was confused until I looked down.

A golden blanket plastered my feet, and I lifted one up just to have all of its tiny grains slide off. I looked ahead, past Edward and saw the sea, and the sun was still setting beautifully on the horizon's line.

"We're..." I was lost for words as I did somewhat of a march on the spot to admire the golden stuff slipping off of my feet. Sand. I looked ahead again. Sea. "We're...!" I gasped and smiled, jumpimg up and down. "Oh my gosh!" I giggled, squeezing my eyes shut and still jumping.

"Do you like it?" Edward grinned.

"Edward, I love it! Agh! Oh my God, come on!" I giggled and pulled him by the hand all the way down to the shore, where the tiny tides were slipping back and forth. I lifted the hem of my skirt and stepped into the water, squealing happily at the cold sensation. I splashed my feet around in the water for a while before standing completely still, letting the damp sand pull down my feet, only to have me giggling and jumping again. "Come on!" I smiled, motioning Edward to come over.

He laughed and shook his head. "You're alright, love,"

"Edward James Kenway, I am not leaving this beach until you just stand in here. Actually, I'm never leaving at all!" I giggled.

"How do you know my full name?" He raised an eyebrow.

"I saw it in one of your documents," I hummed innocently. "Right, get in here! Look, not even up to my ankles!" I pointed down to my feet and giggled as I jumped a mini wave.

"Fine," He scowled, standing across from me. "Pleased?"

"Yes," I giggled. So much giggling. I hummed a song to myself and jumped a few more mini waves before finding something poking out of the sand. "Ooh," I cooed as I picked it up. I washed the sand off in the water and gasped when I realized the object was a seashell, a perfectly curved and shaped seashell. "It's so pretty," I hummed childishly to myself. "Can you hold onto it for me?" I looked up and showed Edward the shell. He rolled his eyes and nodded, slipping it into one of his many pockets. "This is perfect!" I giggled, throwing my arms in the air as I splashed around some more.

After about an hour of jumping around and dancing and singing about how happy I was and how perfect the world was, Edward convinced me to just sit down on the sand and relax for another hour.

The sky was orange-turning purple as the sun 'sank' deeper under the sea's surface, and the waves crashed calmly.

Edward sat beside me, and we didn't talk much because the atmosphere was too quiet and peaceful to be ruined, but we sparked our little conversations.

"I love this," I sighed, tracing my name into the sand but it was too dry and soft to make out the words. "Thank you,"

"Anytime," Edward chuckled.

"No, seriously, thank you. I've wanted to do this since I was five years old," I looked at him. "You helped me escape Havana and my father, you showed me freedom and now this. And I'm grateful. And I meant that in a non-cheesy way, okay?" I laughed. "I wish mama were here right now to see this, though,"

"What was she like?" Edward looked at me.

"She was a great woman, a faithful wife and an amazing mother. She looked just like me, but instead her eyes were blue, and not light green like mine," I chuckled. "She... she loved art, like me, and we used to go on little walks around Havana with my father..." I looked down. "I miss her too much,"

"Excuse me if I sound rude, but... what... what happened?" Edward curiously asked, but I knew he was trying not to be nosy.

"It's fine," I swallowed and shook my head. "I, uh... can I tell you some other time?" I bit my lip.

"That's what you say all the time anyway," He chuckled. "Okay, then, it's your decision. I guess," He shrugged. He then sat behind me and pulled the ribbon out of my hair.

"What're you doing?" I cautiously asked, half turning my head but he faced it back to the ocean.

"Don't worry, I'm just braiding your hair,"

"How do you kn-"

"Don't you think I've been with plenty of women in my time?" I could hear the smirk in his voice.

"Wow. Thanks. That truly makes me feel so much safer to know you could just toy with me right here. Splendid," I said sarcastically.

"Shush," He laughed, brushing his fingers through my hair gently. There was a long silence, before I started giggling. "What?"

"Nothing, I just really can't believe this... Edward?" I swallowed. "What happens now? I mean, my dream's been fulfilled. And in such a short time. What do I do now?"

"I'm not sure. Look for a new dream, I guess," Edward started to braid my hair.

"I don't know what I want, though,"

"Well, don't focus on a single dream, just try something new every time you see it. Improvise,"

"I don't understand,"

"Don't plan everything. There'll only be disappointments,"

"Oh," I mumbled childishly.

"There," He finally stopped playing with my hair and I noticed he had put a big, nice, loose braid in my hair, tied in a little bow by my blue ribbon. I turned around and sat on my knees, facing him. "Beautiful,"

"Hmm?" My eyes slightly widened at his comment.

"You're beautiful," Edward repeated with the same expression, as if it wasn't strange or anything.

"Uh..." I scoffed and laughed in disbelief. "E-Edward..." I blushed and looked down. "I..."

"Hey," He put both hands on my shoulders and grinned. "Just say 'thank you'," He smiled, laughing softly.

"T-thank you..." I mumbled in confusion.

"There you go." Edward tapped the end of my nose and laughed.

_**I think I've written everything okay. I kinda re-wrote the ending twice XD**_


	10. Chapter 10-The Short Intro of Anne B

**Chapter 10- The Short Introduction of Anne Bonny**

My eyes snapped open. Above me I saw my cabin's ceiling, my cabin aboard the Jackdaw, that is.

Was last night a dream?

I rubbed my eyes and sat up, looking around. This was definitely my room and this was definitely the Jackdaw, it even _smelt_ like it.

But why wasn't it moving?

I could hear the waves crashing against the ship, but I couldn't feel it rock back and forth. I went to brush my fingers through my hair but my fingers were locked in the back of my hair, where a big but loose braid laid.

Last night was _real_!

And maybe we were on the Jackdaw because there weren't any cabins or rooms available on the shore...?

But I don't remember getting into bed...

I pulled the covers off and saw the clothes I wore last night.  
I sat up and stretched before stumbling to my feet. I stretched once more, fastening the ribbon in my hair and rolling up the sleeves on my blouse. I checked myself in the mirror before walking out of the door, head held high.

I tip toed to the end of the corridor where Edward's office was. I hesitated for a moment before shyly knocking on the door. I immediately regretted it.

_Why do you even need to see him? You saw plenty of him yesterday, plus you spent the night with him on the beach. I thought you hated him anyway, why do you all of a sudden want to be his best 'friend'? Two faced wh-_

"Come in," I heard Edward call from inside the door._ Okay, now just don't say anything and walk away. Walk away, he won't even notice..._

I slowly turned the handle and shyly poked my head around the corner.

_I said walk away, you incompetent idiot._

"Ah, Mercy!" He grinned, lifting his head from his paperwork. "You're up quite late, you know. About two and a half hours actually," He raised an eyebrow. He seems unusually happy. Happier than the usual unusually happy. How unusual.

"Um... I guess I was a bit worn out from yesterday. Thanks, again for taking me," I forced a small smile.

_That's it, just play it cool. Now, walk out._

I turned on my heel and just as I was about to step foot out of the door...

"Uh, Mercy?" Edward hummed. I turned around to see him fiddling with his thumbs. "I was, uh, I was wondering if you'd like to go out for a, uh, for a drink," He paused. "I know it's a regular thing, but... do you?"

_No_**.**

"Sure," I nodded.

*****_facepalm_*****

"I..." Edward laughed and shrugged. "I dunno. Just thought we'd make the most of our time in Nassau,"

I giggled when he said 'our'.

"What's so funny?" He slightly smiled.

"You're from Wales?" I bit my lip. Edward shrugged and nodded.

"Born and raised," He laughed.

I giggled and skipped over to his desk, leaning against it by shifting the weight to my palms. "Say something else,"

"You've heard me say a lot more before, lass," He raised an eyebrow at me. "And I'm surprised you haven't taken the braid out yet," He smirked slightly.

I gently prodded it and tightened it again. I shrugged. "I don't know. I like it," I grinned. "You braid my hair better than my damn maids could. 'Scuse the language," I mumbled awkwardly, looking down.

"Gosh, Mercy, how dare you cuss on my ship," Edward sarcastically hummed, biting his lip for a brief second. _Oh my God, do it again._

_Wait, what?_

"Mercy, you're blushing,"

"Hmm?"

"You're _blushing_, love," Edward rested his elbows on the table and rested his chin in his hands, and just stared at me, smiling a little.

"Why do you do that?" I asked, tipping my head to the side.

"Do what?" He mimicked, tipping his head also.

"Call me 'love' and then just stare at me?" I pulled up a chair and sat opposite him, mimicking him.

"I'm not quite sure. I'm as confused as you, to be frank," He scoffed. "You've changed me and I'm not sure whether that's a good thing or a bad thing,"

"As long as you're not mad at me," I childishly pouted, batting my eyelashes.

"Not at you, sweetheart," He teased, tapping the end of my nose before standing. "Go on then, get changed,"

I obeyed and walked out, strolling into my own room.

Firstly, I pulled the ribbon out of my hair and tied it around my wrist.  
I quickly changed my blouse and I swapped my blue skirt for a red one with white trimming. I was in the middle of zipping up my skirt when I noticed Mama's pearl necklace half hanging from my satchel, still on my bedside table where I left it.

I picked it up and brushed my fingers across the diamonds, tilting them to get the right lighting. Then I tried to put it around my neck, just to look at it. It looked good on me. Great, even. I tried linking the chains from behind my neck but I couldn't since I couldn't see the chain. I just struggled, apologizing to myself as I dropped the necklace over and over again.

"Need any help?" The blonde haired captain leant against the door. I huffed and stubbornly shook my head, attempting to tie the chain again.  
I then yelled in frustration and threw it across the room, but I yelped as I realized it was the only remembrant of my Mama, and I'd be dead if it broke. I cautiously turned around and saw Edward holding the necklace, looking at every beaded pearl and diamond.

"It's beautiful," He murmered, glancing at me.

"It's my Mama's," I mumbled, shuffling my feet. Edward looked at me for a moment and then walked up to me, turning me around so we were both facing the mirror.

"Why don't you ever talk about her?" He asked, brushing my hair over my shoulders and placing the beads around my neck.

"I don't positively feel the need to..." I paused. "No, I mean..."

"It's fine," Edward stated, linking the chain, but he just stared at our reflections after that. I actually then noticed how petite a girl I was compared to his tall masculinity. I smiled childishly and stood on my tip toes, and even then I wasn't tall enough. Edward laughed and ruffled my hair, then tugged on my sleeve. "Come on,"

We both walked up the stairs as usual, and across the deck of the Jackdaw, and then Edward lifted me over and onto the deck, casually leaping over after me.

"What was your mother like?" Edward randomly asked. I felt like I would've been angry if anybody else asked but for some reason, when Edward asked I felt understanding. I felt like I could... trust him? I don't know.

"I can't really remember, but... people said she was a lot like me in terms of attitude," I softly said, almost a whisper.

"Stubborn but sweet?" Edward asked, smirking slightly.

I giggled softly and smiled. "If I'm like that, I guess so,"

"She would've been proud of you,"

I scoffed. "For what?"

"You'd do anything just to live free and... help a friend... I dunno..." Edward looked down. I looked down too and hid my smile.

"I thought I was the cute one," I mumbled.

"Hmm?" Edward lifted his gaze to mine.

"Hmm?"

"You said something...?"

"N-no..." I lied. "Could you go get me a drink? Please and thanks," I smiled, motioning to the bar ahead of us.

"Sure, stay here, love," He 'accidentally' brushed his hand against mine as he walked off. I smiled to myself and leant against the nearest palm tree, closing my eyes just to think.

_He's doing it again._

I looked over at Edward to see him suddenly turn his stare away from me. Was he looking at me?

Suddenly, I heard a gunshot and a low laugh, followed by a drunk one. I snapped my head to the direction of the voices and spied two men, one with dark hair (where the low voice was comong from), and another man that seemed to tag along, who had silvery-grey hair and seemed drunk. They looked strong and almost intimidating, I almost felt vulnerable without Edward.

I looked over at him and he looked over at me, giving me a stare that read 'don't worry'. He watched the two men cautiously before recieving our rum from the bartender.

"Here," Edward grinned as he tossed one at me, just before the two men walked by. The dark haired one glared at Edward and raised an eyebrow at me, before noticing that Edward stood by me protectively.

"Who are they?" I mumbled out of the corner of my mouth.

Edward scoffed, rolling his eyes. "The dark haired one is Charles Vane... prick," He shook his head.

"And the other?"

"Jack Rackham, otherwise known as Calico Jack," He looked me in the eye, his eyebrows furrowed with worry. "Promise me you'll stay as far as you possibly can from them, unless you're with me. Promise,"

"I...I promise..." I stuttered, slightly confused of his sudden concern for me. I swallowed some rum to take my mind off it. "Edward?" I pulled on his sleeve and we both walked throughout the 'village'.

"Yes, love?" He bent down his neck to look at me.

"Why do you..." I twiddled my thumbs in search for words. "Why do you suddenly... care about me? No, worry? Concerned for my well being?"

"I don't know," He chuckled and shrugged. "I guess your strangeness lightens things up a bit. Things aren't as boring as they used to be,"

"What does that have to do with protecting me?"

"Yes, you're good entertainment. Yes, you're unique and you make people laugh. But I'm not entirely heartless," He paused and sat me down on a bench around somewhere private. Ahead of us was the sea and the Jackdaw sat merrily, just rocking gently.  
"I am aware that you're in search of an adventure, Mercy. But you're still such a young girl. Now-"

I glared at him. "Are you saying I'm too young for a little fun?"

"No, no, of course not," He laughed. "You're a young woman, love. And a lot of men like-no-_crave_ young women like you. Now," He turned slightly so he faced me a bit more. "I'm aware that you have the common sense to fight for yourself, but even pirates and assassins get outnumbered, and soon, killed. I'm not saying you're... not _strong_, you are, but more... mentally," He paused. "Do you get me?"

"Yes, I understand," I nodded. "But that doesn't explain how you always tend to 'care' for me," I smiled slightly. "Where did all the pet names come from?"

"Eh?" Edward tipped his head.

"You've been calling me 'love' like it's my name," I giggled.

"Is it not?" He smirked, knowing exactly what I meant.

"Oh, shush," I playfully hit his arm.

I was then interrupted by a soft, feminine Irish accent. "Edward!" A red haired girl, around the same age as Edward came strolling along towards us. "It's been a while, eh?"

"Yes, it has,"

"Who's this lass?" She pointed at me, but she smiled very kindly at me.

"This is Mercy Barstow, Mercy, this is Anne Bonny," Edward introduced.

"Pleasure to meet ya', lass," She just shook my hand as if we'd been friends for years, and all I could do was smile. "So, are you both coming to the campfire tonight?"

"Hm? What's going on?" Edward asked.

"Well... it's a campfire... just going to drink n' whatnot," She giggled. "Up north, mate,"

"Why not," He laughed. "Mercy, you wanna go?"

"Uh..." I stuttered. _Say yes, just say yes!_ "S-sure...?"

"Perfect!" Anne giggled. "Sorry to interrupt, I'll see ye' both later!" She laughed once more as she skipped off.

"That was..."

"Strange," Edward finished my sentence.

"I was going to say random, but strange suits it fine," I shrugged.

"Ever been in love, Mercy?"

Edward's sudden question almost made me choke on my rum, but I swallowed it down before I could stutter. "Excuse me?" I nervously laughed.

"Have you ever been in love? Y'know... romantically?" Edward stared at me.

"W-why do you ask...?"

"Just curious," He shrugged.

"I..." I traced my thumb around the rim of the bottle I had. "I don't think so... my father's tried to get me to talk to some men before, but..." I sighed, looking out at sea. "They were all like real fairy tale princes- they were young, handsome, had a smile that could melt a girl's heart, but..." I looked at him. "They were blank. Their personalities were absolutely horrific. They were either stupid and half-dead or neurotic and vain. I've never been attracted to a man because of their personality before. That's what love is, isn't it? To see beyond the skin and just... know them? Inner beauty, right?"

"I dunno. I'm not a prissy girl with dreams of love," He scoffed. "Freedom and wealth is all I need,"

For some unknown reason, my heart sank. I felt like I had no hopes anymore, like there was no point in being here, with Edward, with the Jackdaw, out far from home. I didn't know why. I hated it. Was I... no. Pfft, idiotic girl.

"Y-yeah..." I stupidly agreed. I stood up and suddenly I felt ill and my head hurt. My vision blurred and my legs were numb. Muffled hearing. My mouth tasted of pure nothing. "I... I need to lie down..." I exhaled tiredly.

"Are you alright, love?" Edward stood up and attempted to help me.

"Yes, Edward, I'm... I'm fine... just..." I could hear my own breathing in my ears and I swore my heart was trying to beat out of my skin.

"Here," He swung my arm over his shoulder and let me use him as a crutch, but everything was dumb.

"I need to sleep..." I moaned, drooping my head.

"No, no, no, no," Edward turned me to face him and lifted my chin. "No, no, no, come on, stay awake," He shook my by the shoulders and everything hurt. "Don't you dare close your eyes," He patted my cheek and looked me in my half closed eyes. "Open your eyes, come on," He hissed in worry.

"Can I just s-sleep for one..." I mumbled off as my knees buckled tightly and Edward had to hold me up. I hissed as I felt a sharp pain where he held me.

"Damn..." He pulled something out of my skin and I saw a tiny dart identical to the one pierced into my neck a few weeks before. "Don't you bloody dare pass out on me, don't you dare..." My hearing faded out as everything went black.

_**-**_  
_**Ew dramatic**_

_**Sorry this took so long! I had to re write this twice as my stupid computer didn't save it the first time! X'C**_

_**Also, does anyone want me to write an Ezio fanfic? XD**_


End file.
